Never Forget
by poprika
Summary: The Bladebreakers are reuniting for a tournament and they find themselves in the middle of Boris's plan to take over the world, whether they like it or not. An old book, secrets from the past, and a fallen angel. What will this lead to?
1. Back to the Beginning

Taiy-Chan: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Worth Fighting For(which you don't really need to read first, all you have to know is that there are now three girls on the Bladebreakers(I know, unoriginal, but it gets better! Promise!) Pauline, Morgaine and Sara. The pairings are obvious.) Never Forget. Personally, I think it's _way_ better than the prequel. I really like it's storyline now that I've got it all figured out. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Do not own, will never own, end of story.

* * *

Chapter#1 Back to the Beginning

Pauline yawned and stretched. She looked around the room, squinting as the bright light hit her face. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Pauline opened the drawers to her wodden dresser and took out her usual clothes. She changed into them slowly, still half asleep.

Pauline had slept in late while Ray had woken up early. When she and Ray got here last year, the small Chinese village welcomed her back with opened arms. All of the people were so nice and always happy. Pauline's parents had allowed her to stay with Ray since he was living by himself, after a long discussion about the birds and the bees. But, even though she liked being home again… She couldn't wait to see the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Pauline walked down the wooden steps to the main floor in the house, her socked feet silent on the polished wood.. She went to the door and leaned over to put on her shoes.

It was a beautiful day outside, though hot. The sun shone brightly and there were no clouds in the sky.

She walked outside and looked for Ray. Covering her eyes from the sun, her eyes cast across the village. After a minute, she spotted him a little ways away. As usual, he was teaching the younger kids how to beyblade, the children crowding around him and asking him endless questions. Pauline smiled and was about to run over when she stopped suddenly.

Pauline could have sworn that she just saw someone through the trees that surrounded the mountainside village. Hidden in the shadows, she couldn't tell if it was one of the villagers or not.

Pauline rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep dust out to see better, but when she opened her eyes again, there was nothing there but the thick trees.

Pauline blinked, staring at the forests as if the answer would jump out at her.

"What's wrong?" Pauline started when Ray's hand touched her shoulder.

"Nothing." Pauline muttered, crossing her arms as Ray laughed.

She glared at him

"Chill!" Ray said holding his arms out defensively. He regarded her carefully. "You sure you're okay?"

Pauline turned up her nose and nodded.

"Whatever you say." Ray shrugged, chuckling.

Pauline watched as Ray walked back over to the children and continued with his training.

She sighed and looked back again into the woods. It looked exactly the same as it looked like a minute ago.

"Must've been seeing things." She muttered.

A cool wind brushed pass her, blowing her brown hair from her face. Pauline looked up at the sky, sighing as she spotted dark rain clouds.

"Something bad is going to happen." Pauline murmured. She folded her arms across her chest as a shiver ran up her spine.

* * *

Morgaine sighed as she watched Tyson wolf down his brunch. Nothing had changed over the past year with Tyson's eating habits. 

"You are a pig." How could she have fallen for this guy?

"Sumoh upmh." Tyson said with a mouth full of food. Morgaine scrunched up her nose with disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." she snapped.

Tyson swallowed his mouthful of bacon.

"I said: Shut up."

"I figured as much." Morgaine said flatly. She rubbed her temple. He as so annoying! How had she survived the last year? Even Morgaine didn't know the answer.

"With your firecraker attitude, you'd make a great torturing device! Morgaine Spazing at You: a fate worse than death." Tyson said dramatically. Morgaine's eyebrow twitched.

"One more word from you.." she growled, fighting the urge to kill him right there and then. She didn't get the chance because that's when Kenny decided to burst into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys! Guess what!" the brown haired boy sat down at the table and took out his laptop. "Mr. Dickenson called me this morning! There's going to be another tournament!" Kenny said excitidly, turning his laptop around for the two to see the BBA website homepage.

Sure enough, there was a bunch of news about the new tournament. It listed the places where it would be held, how to sign up and pictures from past championships.

"Oh yeah!" Tyson cried, jumping up and punching his fist in the air.

"When is it?" Morgaine asked after Tyson sat back down.

Kenny turned the laptop around.

"It's in..." he scrolled down the page. "Two weeks. We'll need to get the others here so we can practice. We still have to defend our title.

Kenny carefully closed the grey laptop and looked up and the two Bladebreakers.

"Here are the numbers of Kai and Ray." Kenny said as he handed Tyson a piece of paper. "Tell them that Mr. D is going to pay for the plane tickets and that it should arrive in the mail soon. Also, tell them to be over here in Japan ASAP! You guys need to get back into shape before the tournament starts." Kenny explained, getting to his feet.

"It's only been a year, come on!" Tyson whined and then stopped.

He thought for a moment.

"Why can't you call them?" he asked.

"Because I have to research the teams that will be participating. And plus, don't you want to see them again? It has been a year." Kenny walked to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't forget to call them. Bye!" he waved as he left the two and headed home.

"Well Tyson, it looks like you have a job." Morgaine said nodding.

"Why me?" Tyson complained as he got up to get the phone.

"Cause you're lazy!" Morgaine laughed.

Tyson grumbled as he dialed Ray's number.

It rang three times before Ray answered.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other line sounded breathless. Must have ran to get to the phone in time.

"Hey dude! Waz up!" Tyson cried happily.

"_Oh, hi Tyson. We're doing great! Did you hear about the upcoming tournament?" Ray asked._

"Yeah! That's why I'm calling you!"

"_Who's on the phone?" _

"HEY PAULINE!" Tyson shouted, reconizing the voice. On the other end of the phone Pauline and Ray looked at each other and sweatdropped.

_"Ow Tyson. I have sensitive ears you know." Ray said._

"Oops, sorry. Anyways, Mr. D wants you guys over here ASAP!" Tyson explained. "Whatever that means." he added as an afterthought.

"_It means as soon as possible Tyson." Ray said flatly._

"Oh… Well, he also said that the plane tickets should be arriving at your place sometime soon. So we'll see ya soon."

"_Okay, we'll be over in Japan as soon as we get the tickets! By- just a sec." Ray turned to Pauline who had told him to wait._

"_I wanna talk to Morgaine. Gimme." Pauline reached out to take the phone from Ray._

_Ray nodded and handed her the phone. Pauline thanked him before holding the phone to her ear._

"_Tyson? Yeah, Pauline here. Um, can I speak to Morgaine? Okay." _Pauline waited as Tyson gave the phone to Morgaine.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Morgaine! How's everything in good old Japan?" the brown haired girl asked._

"Everything's cool here. Just the same old stuff."

_"I can't wait to see you again! Have you called Sara yet?"_

"No, not yet. Tyson's going to call her after this."

_"Okay, I better go then. I'll see you in a couple days?"_

"You bet!"

_"Buh bye Morgi!"_

"Bye!" Morgaine heard the click on the other line and pushed the off button on the portable phone and turned to Tyson. "I;m going to call Sara, okay?"

Tyson nodded.

* * *

Kai lay on his bed, reading a magazine as he waited for Sara to be done in the shower. 

Life had been lazy ever since the end of the last World Championships. Sara had come to live with him in Japan, and they had gone back to school. It had been a while since they had last seen the rest of the team. When they had heard about the next tournament, they had tried to call the others, but their phones were busy, meaning that they were talking together, and were going to call them soon.

Kai and Sara knew from the beginning that, sooner or later, Boris would come back with some sort of crazy idea to take over the world...again. It had been hard adjusting to a normal life after what they had been through, going back to school and such. But even if nothing out of the normal had happened, they couldn't get the nagging feeling out of their head that it was just the calm before the storm. Boris will come back, and be even more dangerous than ever, and they had to be ready.

Kai had just flipped a page when the phone rang. He sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there Kai, it's Morgaine."_

"Hi Morgaine, we'd thought you'd call sooner or later."

He heard the aburn haired girl chuckle.

_"I take it you've heard the news?"_

"Just a couple of minutes ago."

_"Well then, that saves me some time. Mr.D wants you guys to meet us at Tyson's house so we can start training. I guess you don't neet a plane, do you?"_

"Nah, we'll drive. It's not that far."

Sara came out of the bathroom, her damp hair sticking slightly to her face. She was dressed in her blue PJs that Kai had bought her a while back. She glanced over at Kai before she joined him on the bed.

_"So where's Sara?"_

"Right here, you want to talk to her?"

_"Um, it's okay. I'll see her soon. We have to go help Tyson's grandfather move the new kendo sticks into the dojo anyways. See you soon!"_

"Bye."

Sara cocked her head as Kai put down the phone.

"So," she said. "What's happening?"

* * *

_**A cool wind blew across the river, breaking the stillness that had settled in the forest. A figure stepped out from the trees and knelt by the long river, trailing her hand through the slow moving current.**_

_**She was a beautiful creature. Firey hair rippled down her back, and over the deep red wings that flexed as the cold air hit it. Her long, blood red gown flowed majestically to the ground. She didn't even look up as another person came to stand beside her.**_

_**"They do not know about us." the person said , twitching his white tail in frustration when she ignored him. **_

_**"They are being pulled into something dangerous... life threatening." he said, a little louder, his deep voice rumbling from his throat.**_

_**The woman smiled sadly.**_

_**"They will find out soon enough." when she spoke, her voice came out musical, like chimes ringing in the wind.**_

_**"They will hurt." the other responded.**_

_**"Yes, in the end, their lives will be altered, cut deep with pain and sorrow...regret." **_

_**"How do you know they will be able to do this?"**_

_**"I do not know. I only hope."**_

_**"And we can't do anything to help them..." **_

_**The woman shook her head.**_

_**"We can only prey that they'll make it out alive."**_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There you have it, re-written! I like it better now, less, how should I put it, stupid, silly. Hope you guys liked! I'm going to edit the next chap, and totally re-do the third chapter, it's meaningless the way it is now. Review please! 


	2. Together Again

RidingGirl: Hey!!! Guess who is back?? Yup it's me!!! I had to write another chapter because I felt bad for not updating for a while. You see, for my stories, I'm gonna update them like this: Sequel to Worth Fighting For: Never Knew, then Uncontrollable, and then Sequel to Taken Away: Never the Same. So, now you know...a little...when I'm gonna update each story!! So, after this chap. I'm gonna update my TMM kk? Okay. Now, Morgaine?  
  
Morgaine: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade-  
  
Bey Gal: THANK THE LORD!!!  
  
Morgaine: or any of its-  
  
Burningfate: PRETSELS!  
  
Morgaine: charact-  
  
Pauline: SUGAR!!  
  
Morgaine: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Burningfate, Bey Gal, Pauline: *silent*  
  
Morgaine: From the top, RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters! Enjoy! *salutes*  
  
~~Chapter #2: Together Again~~  
  
*RING RING RING RING!!!!!*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!???" Morgaine bolted upright in her bed. It was a day after Tyson had bothered... I mean....*called* the other Bladebreakers.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
Morgaine looked over at the digital alarm clock. The red numbers showed that it was 7:00am. 7:00am!!!! Why the heck is the alarm set to 7:00am?! Why was the alarm even ON?!!!  
  
*RING RING RING* Morgaine glared at the ringing clock. She could just here it saying:  
  
'Hit me....Brake me... You know you wanna....'  
  
Instead, Morgaine hit the off button-a little harder than needed- to the clock to stop the ringing. She got up from her double bed and sighed. Might as well get up now.  
  
Morgaine went over to her wooden dresser and pulled out her usual outfit of her black tank top and blue jeans. When she was dressed, Morgaine was about to leave when she turned around and walked quickly to her beside table.  
  
Morgaine picked up her blade and smiled.  
  
'Almost forgot you.' She thought.  
  
::How very nice of you.:: her bit-beast Dream answered. Morgaine grumbled.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock that I stupid didn't set. Stupid sarcastic bit-beast that....is sarcastic. Stupid Tyson who eats too much. Stupid-"  
  
Morgaine had opened her door and walked out into the hallway.....  
  
...just to get nearly ran over by Kenny.  
  
"STUPID PERSON WHO DOESN'T WATCH WHERE THEY'RE GOING!!!!" Morgaine shouted as she dodged the four-eyed boy.  
  
"Sorry Morgaine! Is Tyson up yet? I have to ask him something!" Kenny shouted.  
  
"Calm down Chief! He's probably still in bed." Morgaine walked across the hall to another door and pushed it open.  
  
"Tyson get up...." Morgaine stopped.  
  
Kenny came up behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Morgaine turned around to her friend.  
  
"He's not in bed."  
  
The two stared at each other for a long time. Both were thinking something like this: Tyson not in bed?! At, like, 7:10am!!!??? AHHHH!!!!!!! Call the police! Tyson woke up BY HIMSELF!!! And not in the afternoon either!  
  
Morgaine and Kenny snapped out of their thoughts when they heard plates clattering. They looked at each other and followed the sound to the kitchen.  
  
"I should have known." Morgaine said.  
  
Tyson was currently pigging out on leftover pizza....for breakfast.  
  
"Oh, hi Kenny! Hi Morgaine!" Tyson said with a full mouth.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it." Morgaine muttered.  
  
"Tyson!!!!" Kenny ran over to the Dragoon owner.  
  
"Yeah?" Tyson said after he swallowed his food.  
  
"Did you call Max? You know, yesterday? Did you call him?" Kenny shouted.  
  
Tyson thought for a moment. (O___o)  
  
"Huh? Max? ...... Nope." Tyson answered.  
  
"WHAT???!!!!!!!" Kenny screamed.  
  
"Chill Kenny! We can always call him today!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"HOW CAN I 'CHILL'????!!!! WE CAN'T CALL HIM TODAY BECAUSE EVEN THEN, WE WILL BE MISSING A TEAM MEMBER WHEN WE TRAIN TOMORROW!!!!!!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"KENNY!!!" Morgaine shouted, trying to be heard over his ear breaking scream.  
  
"WE NEED TO START TRAINING!!! WE ONLY HAVE.... WE ONLY HAVE A LITTLE TIME!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Kenny didn't seem like he would stop anytime soon. Morgaine was getting annoyed...and deaf. She stomped over to Kenny and pushed him, hard. Kenny instantly stopped his screaming.....  
  
...Until he started falling towards the table. With a yell, Kenny landed on the top of the table and accidentally pushed Tyson's pizza onto the floor.  
  
"NOOO!!!! MY PIZZA!!!!!" Tyson screamed with his hands on his cheeks.  
  
'He's acting as though somebody died.' Morgaine rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Tyson stopped his crying, Kenny got up from the table and Morgaine stopped banging her head on the wall at the sound of a new, yet familiar voice. They all turned towards the kitchen door to see none other than Max Tate standing in it.  
  
"Max!!!" Kenny ran over to the blond. "How? When?"  
  
"Well, I came over here to visit my dad. I arrived last night. This morning, I decided to come see how Morgaine's doing living with Tyson and I walked in to this...chaos." Max explained.  
  
"Thank God you're here! There's another tournament coming up and Tyson called Kai, Sara, Ray and Pauline already and they should be here soon and..." Kenny babbled.  
  
"Whoa Chief. Let me get this straight. There's going to be another tournament? Sweet!" Max pumped his fist into the air.  
  
"Yeah, we were supposed to call you but Tyson forgot." Kenny finished.  
  
"Forgot?! You never gave me his phone number!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" "Yes!"  
  
"No-"  
  
"OKAY! No, Kenny you didn't give Tyson Max's mom's phone number. I guess you forgot." Morgaine butted in.  
  
"Shut up..." Kenny muttered.  
  
"So....when are the others going to get here?" Max asked.  
  
Morgaine shrugged. "Should be any minute now."  
  
Just as she said that, as if on cue, Pauline barged through the front door to Tyson's house shouting:  
  
"Hey ho!!!!!!!!!! Pauline is.....back?" Morgaine, Max, Tyson and Kenny ran to the front door to greet their loud friend.  
  
"SPAZZY MAGEE!" (a/n I stole that from School of Rock. I don't own that!) Pauline cried, hugging Morgaine.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Morgaine roared. Pauline quickly let go of Morgaine just as Ray walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Pauline, Ray." Kenny said.  
  
"Hi you guys! Man, it's great to see you again." Ray smiled.  
  
Pauline took Ray's duffel bag from him and walked over to Tyson. Shoving both hers and Ray's bags into Tyson's arms she said:  
  
"Here ya go!"  
  
"Hey!!! Why do I have to carry this?!" Tyson whined. "To be a good host, of course." Everybody turned around to see Kai and Sara standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey! Everybody's here!" Max went over to Kai and Sara and gave them a suffocating hug.  
  
"Max... MAX!" Kai choked. Max released them, laughing.  
  
"SARA!!!" Morgaine and Pauline went over and hugged their friend.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME!!" Sara screamed. Morgaine and Pauline jumped away from Sara and looked at each other.  
  
"And everybody calls me a spaz." Morgaine said.  
  
"Well, you are." Ray muttered. Luckily for him, Morgaine didn't hear him... or, if she did, she was ignoring his comment.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Max asked.  
  
"Let's have a party!" Pauline said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Yeah!" everybody agreed.  
  
So, though the whole day, everybody got ready for the party. Well, it wasn't a big, huge party. It was just, like, lots of junk food and video games.  
  
Later that night, Morgaine and Pauline were playing James Bond: Agent Under Fire for Nintendo Game Cube. They were playing as a team against Kai and Ray who were also on a team. Tyson was pigging out on all of the food that he could get his hands on and Max was watching Kai, Ray, Morgaine and Pauline. Where was Sara? Well, she was trying to get up and was failing due to the fact that Tyson was sitting on her. Apparently, he didn't seem to notice her. And Kenny? Well....  
  
Kenny was researching the teams competing in the new tournament. He frowned when he read the list.  
  
"Funny, Biovolt isn't competing." He muttered.  
  
*BANG!!! BANG!!! *Dying sounds*  
  
Kenny growled.  
  
"Can you guys turn it down!" he shouted.  
  
"No fair!" Pauline cried.  
  
"It was perfectly fair. You were just not paying any attention." Kai said.  
  
"My gun wouldn't work!"  
  
"Maybe because you ran out of ammo!"  
  
Kenny sighed and turned back to Dizzi.  
  
"Hey Chief. Look what I found! This might be fun to pull on the others." Dizzi said.  
  
"I don't want to wreck the party." Kenny said.  
  
"You could get them back for not listening to you... and, it probably won't take affect till tomorrow."  
  
"Hmmmm... Okay... What is it?"  
  
~A couple Minutes Later~~  
  
Kenny grinned as he and Dizzi finished making their awesome plans.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" he asked his bit-beast.  
  
"Yes, the great amounts of sugar will probably make them so hyper that they will....act opposite to their original personality." Kenny smirked. "Perfect...."  
  
He turned to Tyson who was currently lying down, eating chips.  
  
"Hey Tyson? Isn't it funny that we don't have any cakes?" he asked.  
  
Tyson sat up.  
  
"Yeah! I want cake!!!!" he said.  
  
The others heard him and agreed.  
  
"I can go get some." Kenny offered.  
  
"Alright!" Tyson cried.  
  
Kenny grinned as he got up and left the party. As he was walking to the pastry shop (which was still opened). He thought:  
  
'This is going to be great.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: Oooer! What is Kenny planning? I'm going to update this story again really soon because I want to write out what happens. GOING TO BE SOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!! So, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!!! 


	3. Insanity Prevails

RidingGirl: Heyo!!! I got started on this chapter right after I finished the last! This is probably going to be the weirdest chapter yet. (Yes, even weirder than Chapter #2 Hyper of Worth Fighting For. Anyways, Martin?  
  
Martin: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Can I go now?  
  
RidingGirl: Never!!! You will never take me alive!!!  
  
Martin: O___o  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Burningfate. Why? Because, our goal is always to make insanity prevail!!! And chaos!!! So, Burningfate! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!  
  
~~Chapter #3 Insanity Prevails~~  
  
Kenny came back from getting the cakes... but...he also got the chef to put in three, humongous bags of sugar in each one of the seven cakes. He paid him extra for that. Kenny walked into the living room where his team mates were playing. When he got there, he said:  
  
"Here are the cakes! If you want some, come and get it!"  
  
Everybody came over to him and took a cake. Yes, Kai did too. Can't he have some fun once and a while? Well, little did he know, that he was going to have more fun than he could ever imagine!!!  
  
As they were eating their cakes, Pauline, Morgaine, Kai and Ray got back to their game. In it, Pauline and Morgaine were currently together in one spot, looking on their radars to see where Kai and Ray are. Pauline spotted a dot coming nearer to where Morgaine and her were standing and started walking off to meet up with whoever it was, leaving Morgaine standing there.  
  
"I think they're this way!" she said as she left the room she and Morgaine were in.  
  
When her character entered the next room, she heard the shooting of guns and Morgaine's dying cry.  
  
"Oh, never mind." She said. (That really happened!!! I did that to my friend! Just we were playing against the computers!)  
  
"You traitor...." Morgaine's sentence trailed. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, does anyone else feel sleepy?" Just as she said it, everybody (excluding Kenny) stopped what they were doing and froze for a second and then fell to the floor, asleep.  
  
Kenny grinned evilly.  
  
"Let the insanity begin!"  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Tyson opened his eyes slowly. What happened last night? Oh yeah, everybody fell asleep.....  
  
'Hey! I remembered something!' Tyson thought. Tyson looked around.  
  
Everybody was sprawled out around the floor of the living room. But, where was Kai?  
  
"He's probably training. Oh, look. Chips." Tyson reached for the forgotten bag of chips but his hand stopped mid-way into the action.  
  
"I can't eat any fatty food, I'm on a diet." Tyson's eyes widened. What?! A diet!? Since when???  
  
"Hi Tyson, good morning." Tyson looked up to see Morgaine slowly get to her feet. He stared. Morgaine? In a good mood? And she's...she's calm!!???  
  
"Where's morning???" Morgaine and Tyson looked over at Sara as she looked out of the window and smiled.  
  
"There's Morning! Good morning, Morning!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Sara's acting....Stupid..." Pauline said as she sat up. She shrugged and picked up a controller to the Game Cube and turned the Game Cube on.  
  
"How stupid is this? I mean, who wakes up at the crack of dawn?" Max said crossing his arms. He was sitting over near Tyson and didn't look too happy.  
  
"Actually, it's 8:12am. So, technically, it's not dawn because dawn, scientifically, is at..."  
  
"I'll go make us some breakfast. Okay?" Morgaine smiled.  
  
"Since when are you Mrs. Cooperative?" Max asked sarcastically. "Oh my God! The world is coming to an end!"  
  
"WHAT???!!!!! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!! NOOOO!!!! I'M NOT FINISHED READING!!! AHHHH!!!" Sara screamed.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!? FOR PETE'S SAKE! I PERFER NOT TO BE WOKEN UP BY SOMEONE SCREAMING!!!" Ray shouted.  
  
Tyson looked at each of his team mates, thinking. Morgaine was being cooperative and calm, Max was being negative, and Sara was being stupid, Pauline was....being a loner, Ray's being a spaz, he was being smart... This could only mean one thing.  
  
"Everybody listen!!!" Tyson exclaimed. Everybody stopped what they were doing. Whether it was cleaning up the chips, Spazing, grumbling, screaming or playing a video game, everybody turned their attention to Tyson.  
  
"Now, sit down." Tyson ordered. Everybody followed his instruction. Confused with their behaviour as much as anybody.  
  
"Okay, this is really strange. We are all acting opposite to how we normally act-" Tyson began...until Max butted in.  
  
"Yeah, since when are you the smart one? Speaking of smart ones... Where's the geek?"  
  
"Geek? Who's Geek?" Sara said.  
  
"Geek is not a person Sara." Morgaine smiled.  
  
Pauline sighed and crossed her arms. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP??!!" Ray shouted. Everybody stopped their actions and looked at Ray.  
  
"Why don't you Mr. Spaz?" Max growled. Ray opened his mouth to answer...or...to... scream... but Tyson interrupted.  
  
"Anyways, how do you think this happened? Why would we be acting this way?"  
  
"Maybe it was our bit-beasts? I don't know." Max shrugged.  
  
"No, no. They would have told us by now and plus! They already turned us into girls before so they would not do anything else for at least....another year or something." Tyson said.  
  
Everybody fell into silence as they thought of what could have happened. Then, Sara shouted out:  
  
"CAKE! YUMMY! WANT MORE!" When she saw the leftovers of hers.  
  
Tyson snapped his fingers.  
  
"It must have been the cake!!! Kenny *was* acting strange when he offered to get us some. There was probably so much sugar-"  
  
"Not all of us are as smart as *you* are Tyson." Max said.  
  
"He's not really smart, Max. It was the cake that made him this way." Morgaine said cheerfully.  
  
"Wait a sec....." Everybody looked at Pauline who had kept to herself throughout the whole conversation. "If we are acting like opposite personalities....then...." she looked at the others. "Where's Kai?"  
  
Everybody froze. Even Sara understood what Pauline meant. Well, she knew it wasn't good. The team mates looked at each other with horror. If Kai is serious all the time...and always has good ideas....What kind of madness has Kenny created?  
  
They were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard creaking of a branch from outside. Everybody ran to the front door and outside....  
  
...just to find Kai sitting in a tree, reaching out to the very end of the tree where a hawk sat.  
  
All of the other Bladebreakers stared.  
  
"Kai! What are you doing?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Pigeon!" Kai said rather loudly. The hawk let out a cry and flew away.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Kai cried. He jumped down from the tree and stormed over to his team mates.  
  
"You scared away the blue jay!" he said then he laughed. "I rhymed!!"  
  
"Kai, that wasn't a pigeon." Morgaine smiled.  
  
"It *was* a robin!!" Kai argued.  
  
"Kai....that was a hawk." Tyson said.  
  
"It..." Kai stopped when a thought came to him. Suddenly, Morgaine, Tyson, Pauline and Ray were the Teletubbies to Kai's eyes. (don't own that). Kai laughed and clapped his hands. He started singing:  
  
"Teletubbies!!! Teletubbies!!! ....uhhh..." then he pointed at the four of them. Starting with Tyson. "Tinky-winky!" he pointed at Morgaine. "Dixie!" His finger went to Pauline. "La La." And finally Ray. "Po!!!!!" he broke in a fit of giggles.  
  
Kai suddenly stopped. He looked around and blinked. Why was he outside? He looked at his team mates.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh...Why are you guys staring at me?" he asked. The others blinked.  
  
"Umm, are you back to normal, Kai?" Tyson questioned.  
  
Kai blinked. "What?"  
  
"You know Kenny's cakes? They made us act... opposite." Tyson explained.  
  
Kai sweatdropped. 'Oh God.' He thought.  
  
"Don't worry; you didn't.....do anything that bad." Ray smiled.  
  
"Hey! You're not a spaz anymore!" Pauline pointed out.  
  
"I'm not! That's good because my throat was getting parched." Ray said.  
  
"And you're not being distant anymore, Pauline! This is great! All of us are returning to our normal selves!" Max grinned.  
  
"Yay!!! I'm smart again!" Sara cried.  
  
"Does anybody have any leftover cake?" Tyson asked.  
  
"And Tyson is stupid again!" Morgaine said.  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Everybody turned to see Kenny standing behind them.  
  
They all froze and glared at him.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh... About the cakes... It was just to get you back for not listening to me..." Kenny said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
The others just stared at him for a second and then they all pounced on the little genius. When Pauline jumped, out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she had seen somebody in the shadows of the trees.  
  
'Meh.' She thought. 'My main duty right now is to beat up Kenny. It was probably my imagination anyways.'  
  
"Hey!!! HEY!!!! I'M SORRY!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!" Kenny screamed.  
  
"NEXT TIME, TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO GET OUR ATTENTION!!!!" Pauline screamed as she pulled Kenny's cheeks.  
  
After a couple minutes of beating Kenny up, the Bladebreakers stopped, huffing and puffing.  
  
"There, that should teach you a lesson." Sara smiled.  
  
Kenny laid in a heap on the ground. He didn't have any serious injuries, just scratches and pinch marks and....you get the point, right? Anyways, Pauline was standing smiling at their work when she frowned. Their group looked a bit small... It was probably her imagination...  
  
'Yeah, everybody's here. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..... I counted myself right?' Pauline thought. She counted again. Yeah, she counted everybody..... Who was missing?  
  
'Hold on....' Pauline thought. She suddenly remembered the figure in the shadows.... Maybe... Then, it hit her. The person who was missing...  
  
"You guys..." she said. "Where's Morgaine?"  
  
RidingGirl: I updated in record time!!! Yayness!!!! By the way, did I spell Teletubbies right? And their names? Oh well.  
  
Kai: Teletubbies!!! Teletubbies!!!  
  
RidingGirl: You can shut up now.  
  
Kai: Humph.  
  
RidingGirl: Please R&R everybody!!! I'm gonna be updating Uncontrollable next!!!! So, look out for it!!! 


	4. Missing

RidingGirl: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 10000000 years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to let you know, I'm putting Never The Same on hold till I finish this story or Uncontrollable. Ok, here's the awaited chapter of NEVER KNEW!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade and never will.

* * *

Chapter #4: Missing

Once the Bladebreakers realized that Morgaine they looked everywhere to find her. All around Tyson's house, by the beach, in the park, they even checked at Kai's mansion! And in the end, no one found her. It was the evening now, and Morgaine was still missing.

"I can't believe this!!!!!! It's as if she disappeared into thin air!" Pauline shouted. The remaining Bladebreakers were sitting in the living room of Tyson's house, it was 10:00pm and they should get to sleep....but one of their team mate, their friend, was missing. None of them could just lay around while there was a possibility that their friend was in danger.

"Where could she have gone? She couldn't have vanished, just like that!" Tyson said, pausing in his pacing around the room. He was really worried. What could have happened to her? No human can be there one second and then be gone the next! Someone must have kidnapped her! But...who would do that?

Tyson sighed.

Sara noticed this and walked over to him.

"Don't worry Tyson. I'm sure she's alright.... Maybe she was scared of Kai! Yeah! I mean, he was acting very strange." Sara suggested, earning a glare from Kai.

"Why would she run away then?" Pauline asked. "This is Morgaine we're talking about! She's not stupid! That's for sure! If she knew that she would make us worry then why would she run off?"

Silence filled the room.

Everyone was trying desperately to come up with and answer to Morgaine's sudden disappearance. But all their ideas seemed hopeless. What were they supposed to do?

Pauline snapped her fingers, the sudden sound drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"You don't think..." she started "That maybe....this has something to do with Biovolt?" The others looked at each other.

"But...." Max began, "Wasn't Biovolt destroyed?" Everyone sighed in defeat. Nothing was making any sense.

But Pauline wouldn't give up that easily. She was sure that their friend's disappearance had something to do with Biovolt. Didn't Boris always have the strangest ideas to take over the world?

"You never know with them. They always find away to come back and bother you....like midges(a/n for those who don't know, midges are like mosquitoes, just you can't see them or hear them)....no matter how much bug spray you put on, or how much clothing you use to cover up, they always find a way to come back and bite you." Pauline said.

Everyone looked at her. Thinking about what she said. Sara opened her mouth to speak but Pauline interrupted her.

"Yes, I know I sound like Morgaine, but someone has to do it!"

Her team mates smiled sadly. There was a couple seconds of silence before Ray broke it.

"Does that mean your gonna be a spaz too?" Ray asked backing away from her.

Pauline chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, that's still Morgaine's job........." she looked around at her friends...everybody seemed to refuse to cheer up....They weren't going to get anywhere with everybody in the dumps! Pauline's eyes landed on Tyson...He must be really worried. She decided to try again."Because I'm sure she'll be around to do it! She's to stubborn to let anything or anyone get to her!"

Tyson smiled at her and tried to cheer up.

"Thanks, but....I thought you were the stubborn one?"

"Hey!!!!"

Through all this Kai had been quiet. What would Biovolt want with Morgaine? Maybe they wanted her for their new team or something...No, Kai knew that wasn't right.

Kai frowned..... he had a nagging feeling that he knew the answer to this....but couldn't remember it. It was right there....under his nose...but he couldn't grab it.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

'Come on Kai... Think. This has got to have something to do with one of Boris's crazy ideas to take over the world!' he thought.

Then, it hit him. Back in the abby, a couple days before he escaped..

_Flashback_

_Kai sat down on the bench in the gym, waiting for Boris to come and start their training. He looked up when he sensed someone sitting down beside him._

_"Hi Tala." he said._

_"Hey Kai....You know what I heard?" Tala asked, leaning closer to the blue haired boy. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Apparently, Voltaire has found a book that has the legends of bit-beasts and in it, it explains how to summon bit-beasts that haven't been sealed in bit-chips....."_

_Tala looked at Kai's confused face._

_'Bit-beasts that haven't been awakened from their slumber?' Kai thought. 'What the hell does that mean?'_

_"Like, bit-beasts that aren't in bit-chips, or...." Tala struggled for words to answer Kai's unasked question, "Hmm.. Well, let's put it this way, bit-beasts have to come from somewhere, right? Maybe from a different world or something... but, anyways, the book basically tells you how to summon bit-beasts from their world....bit-beasts that don't exist here yet...in a way."_

_Kai nodded._

_"So?" he asked._

_"So what?" Tala looked at him._

_Kai rolled his eyes._

_"So how can you summon these 'spirits'?"_

_Tala blinked._

_Kai sweatdropped._

_"Oh! Yeah, we'll it says that you have to get the three strongest warriors, or in this case, bladers. But they have to be girls. Why? I have no clue. Anyways, you also have to get the....the.....uh....." Tala trailed off and Kai shook his head._

_"Let me guess, you've forgotten?" Kai suggested helpfully._

_"Well, I've never read the book, we just got a lecture on it!" Tala said, trying to defent hinself._

_Kai snorted._

_"Give me a break."_

_End of Flashback_

The room had gone quiet once again by the time Kai snapped out of his flashback. He looked around at his friends. Once one of them would sigh and shake their heads, positive that their idea was wrong.

"I might know where Morgaine is." Kai started. Once he got everybody's attention, he continued. "I don't know if it's right.....but.." Kai started to explain what Tala had told him in the abby. When he was done his team mates fell silent....letting what Kai said sink in.

"But...we have no proof that it was Biovolt." Kenny said, talking for the first time in this whole chapter.

Kai sighed in frustration. All these ifs and buts weren't getting them anywhere!!! Sure, they had to look at all the possibilities, but they don't have to always think it was wrong just because they weren't sure of it!

"Pauline, didn't you say that you and Morgaine both saw some strange figure outside both of your houses?" Kai asked.

"Yes..." Pauline said slowly. "What about it?"

"It can't be a coincidence that both of you saw it. Someone has to be searching for you three." Kai said. He was so sure he had it right! He would bet Dranzer on it...and that was saying something.

"Why didn't I see one, then?" Sara questioned.

"Because you were too hyped up on sugar around the time that Morgaine and Pauline saw this person." Kai said quickley, brushing the question off.

"Or maybe she was just too 'busy' with _something_ or rather..._someone_." Pauline said innocently, smiling.

If looks could kill, Pauline would have been killed, resurrected, and killed again. Kai and Sara had shot her two of the deadliest death glares.

"But why would they want us?" Sara asked after she recovered from her urge to kill her friend.

"Duh! They need the strongest girl bladers to fill out this plan. You three are on the World Champion beyblade team!" Kai said. How could they be so dumb?!

Everyone looked at each other.

"Come on! Everything fits! Stop all of your sulking! We can't help Morgaine if all you guys do is sit around feeling sorry for yourselves!" Kai shouted.

Pauline nodded.

"Yeah, we're all acting as though the world's coming to an end!"

"But it is!" Tyson whined. Pauline rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"What do you think Morgaine would say if she saw her boyfriend acting like a 5 year old child who lost his candy?" Pauline snapped.

Tyson sighed.

"Sorry.." he muttered.

"Now that that's all settled, Kenny, what do we have so far?" Pauline asked him. Kenny had been busy typing on Dizzi, quickly writing down everything they had found out.

"Ok, we've got a start. This is what we know: Morgaine had to have been kidnapped. She wouldn't run away herself. Someone was looking for Sara, Pauline and Morgaine and has taken action. Biovolt has heard of a way to get bit-beasts and needs the three strongest bladers to do it. And they have to be girls." Kenny looked up from Dizzi once he was done reading. "Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so..." Pauline muttered. Sara groaned.

"This would have been _sooo_ much easier if Tala hadden't forgotten the last part!" she said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Maybe we'll hear from him soon, he does live in Moscow." Kai said.

Tyson snorted.

"I don't really want to hear from him soon, thanks." the others agreed. Kai looked down.

"He's not like you think he is." he muttered.

Later that night

Kai stood outside of the house. Everyone was asleep. Kai was guessing it was nearing midnight, but he couldn't sleep.

Kai looked behind him when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Sara?"

"Hi Kai...Why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep."

"Is something wrong?"

Kai sighed.

"It's...nothing."

Sara rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get anything out of him any time soon.

"Oh...well...get some sleep,k?" Sara said yawning.

"Yeah..ok." Kai muttered.

Sara gave him a peck on the cheek and went back inside.

Kai looked up at the sky.....for some reason....he had a feeling that he and his friends had just be pulled into somthing big.....

* * *

_Taiy-Chan: I've shortened it because I took out the stupid, cheesy, King of Bit-beasts from the story. Happy? I know I am._

RidingGirl: Confusing? I KNOW! I tried to make it as clear as possible....but some of you might not get the last part... I'm gonna be updating Uncontrollable son and also, if you want information of me updating or something, check out my profile's page. That's all...Read and review!


	5. Spirit Legend

RidingGirl: Hey everybody!!! Sorry for not updating for 10000000000000 years!!!

Taiy: Oo

RidingGirl: Oh! And everybody? I'd like you to meet Taiy!!!! He's a fusion of three characters from Beyblade. I couldn't pick just one... so I put them together!!!!!!!!!!! Taiy is a fusion of.....Kai, Ray and Tala!!!! Everybody cheer!!!

Everybody: ::silent::

::crickets chirp::

::baby starts crying::

RidingGirl:...... Anyways, you guys all guessed that Kai was the King of bit-beasts. Were you right??? Find out in this chapter! Oh, and also, I've upped the rating a little because later on, this story might get a little gory, I'll up it more when the time comes. Now, Taiy?

Taiy: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade or else she would have merged us together a long time ago.

"Bla" -Talking

_'Bla'_- thinking

::bla:: - Mind talking

_Bla_- Stuff from the book.

* * *

Chapter 5 Spirit Legend

Sunlight sneaked through the curtains as morning came. Kai slowly opened his eyes, awakened by the blinding light. He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. 5:30am.

_'It's too early to get up...'_ Kai thought. Usually, he would have gotten up and hour ago, but too much was on his mind at the moment.

It had been bothering him since the night before. How did he know about all that King of Bit-beasts crap? He never heard of it before. But the name rang a bell in his head, a bell that wouldn't go off. Maybe he hadn't heard about it...maybe he read about it...or saw it on TV...

Kai groaned and flopped back down on his bed. He will never get back to sleep if his mind keeps on wandering to such complicated thoughts!

"Might as well get up then." He mumbled to himself. He lifted himself out of bed and searched on the ground for his bag. Yeah, the Bladebreakers were staying at Tyson's till the next Beyblade tournament, but that didn't mean that Kai had to permently move in with him. Heck, even if Tyson's place was the only home left in the world, wouldn't move in! Well, maybe.

Kai changed into his clothes. Today, he wore no scarf. His shirt was navy blue with red lining (like in the 3rd season after the Beyblade World Championships)his shirt was like a vest, but he wore nothing under it.(RidingGirl: drool) On his hands he had on black fingerless gloves that had silver lining, and around his neck was a silver chain. His pants were baggy and had a ton of pockets on them. They were black and he wore a black belt to hold them up.

Once he was done, Kai grabbed Dranzer from the shelf and headed for the door. He accidentally kicked his bag in the process sending all of it's contents all over the floor.

"Damn it." Kai cursed under his breath. He stooped down and started to pick up all his things. Kai was surprised when his hands closed on a book. He didn't remember bringing any book with him. He studied the cover carefully.

The book was old, the you could tell by its banged up cover. But, surprisingly, no pages fell out when Kai shook it. The cover was bronze with thick gold writing on it. Kai turned it over and looked at the back. The back was much like the front, gold bordering around a bunch of symbols and letters that Kai didn't understand. He turned it back over. The title was in the same language.

How could he have not noticed this before? It's not a small book, that's for sure. Kai sighed. He was getting to be more and more like Tyson.

::Can you read this?:: Kai asked Dranzer. There was a moments pause before Dranzer answered.

::Uh huh, this is Spirit Language.::

::Spirit Language? Is that the language you bit-beasts speak in?::

::We don't really use it anymore, unless we want to talk about something without our masters knowing what we're talking about.::

::Well, that explains a lot. Anyways, what does the title say?:: Kai asked.

::.....Spirit Legend.:: Dranzer replied.

::Huh, how original. Who is it by?::

::It's by... Kaen Seishou. The name sound kinda familiar...::

"Kaen Seishou.." Kai repeated out loud. Maybe this was the book Tala was talking about, all those years ago. Wasn' t Biovolt in possession of that?

"Then, how did I get it?" Kai asked himself. He ran his hand over the over, the leather like material raough against his fingers.

::Do you know this Kaen guy?:: Kai asked his bit-beast.

::I don't recall ever meeting someone by that name...but it sure rings a bell.:: Dranzer said, her voice seeming far away.

"Maybe this will give us some answers...and some clues in finding Morgaine." Kai muttered to himself.

::What's it about?:: Kai asked.

::I have a feeling it is about us bit-beasts. Maybe the old legend-:: Dranzer said.

::The Old Legend?::

::Yeah, it's the story about how bit-beasts came into being.:: Dranzer answered.

::Tell me it.:: Kai demanded.

::Why don't you just read it?::

::Cause I can't.::

::Well the book will probably have more details in it. I was just told the story, it might be incorrect. This book with have what really happened in it.:: Dranzer explained.

::Yeah, BUT HOW DO I READ IT??:: Kai shouted in his mind. He was getting nowhere!

::I'll read it to you.:: Dranzer said.

::Fine.:: Kai opened the book, the first thing he was greeted with was the title of the book for a second time. He turned the page. On the next page, there was an author's note, according to Dranzer. When Dranzer translated it for him, it said this:

_If you are reading this right now, that means that I was successful in finding someone who would pass this down to their heirs. I can not do this myself because my time is nearing an end. Even as I write this, my body grows weaker. But no, I can't leave until I finish this book. _

_In this book, I will write about how my kind came into being. I am a Sacred Spirit, Kaen Seishou, one of the greatest Spirits of my time. I was sent to this world to find someone, someone who will free my people. But I now see that I was not meant to do this. All I can do is hope that someone will finish my quest. _

_The person that I am looking for is supposed to be able to break the spell put on my people, so long ago. That person will be able to free us and we can claim back what is ours. Before I continue, I should explain what happened at the beginning, and why we need to be free. _

That was the end of the Author's Note. Dranzer was very quiet.

::Is.. He talking about Bit-Beasts?:: Kai asked.

:Yes, he must be. Kai, we are about to find out something very important. After we do, we will be thrown into something much more than our present problem.:: Dranzer warned.

::I know.. But I have a feeling that with this information, we can help find Morgaine. Let's read on...::Kai turned to the next page.

_Long ago, when the Earth just came into being, a species called Spirit Demons ruled the land. There were many of them, and thousands of different kinds. They looked similar what we know as animals today, or mythical beasts. The difference was that they could grow much bigger and they had armor or gold crowns, all depending on what kind of Spirit they were. Another difference is that the Spirit Demons could live for thousands and thousands of years, until they felt like they lived long enough. Phoenixes, Dragons, Eagles, there were so many different kinds and they all had the power of one element. Ice, water, fire, wind, earth, darkness, light even speed or power. But they rarely ever used their abilities, for there was no need to._

_For a while, they were alone on Earth, and lived in peace with one another. After some time, animals of all shapes and sizes started to populate the Earth. First they were small and stupid, but they soon grew and evolved. The Spirit Demons watched them evolve and waited until they evolved enough to talk to them. They didn't mind that there were now other species on Earth with them, they were actually glad that they were no longer alone._

_As soon as they were able to, the Spirit Demons taught the animals how to mind speak, the way the Spirit Demons themselves communicated. The animals learned fast and soon they were living together as if they knew each other for eternity._

_But this peaceful life didn't last forever. After some time a couple of the animals evolved into humans. At first, the humans were just like any other creature on earth, they spoke with the Sprit Demons and the animals and lived with the happily. But they kept on evolving. It was as if they didn't want to settle for what they had, they always wanted more. They were hungry, hungry for power._

_Before humans came into being, all of the earth's creatures lived equally, never controlling another race. But humans wanted control, control over everything and anything on earth. They reproduced, and reproduced until there were so many of them, that they over populated every animal and Sprit on earth. _

_They killed, and slaughtered, creating fear in the other animals, who now gave up their world in order to save their lives._

_But the Spirit Demons were different. They fought for their world and all of the living things inhabiting it. At first, they tried to speak with the humans, but they humans didn't listen. They had forgotten how to talk with the other creatures, they only knew how to talk to each other. They were too busy creating cities and machines to care about how they were killing the earth, and every creature on it. _

_The Spirit Demons were enraged, they didn't want to share a world with such disgusting creatures. They were killing the land that the Spirits had loved and cherished for so long, and at the same time, they were killing each other. The Sprit Demons found this confusing, and it just angered them more. _

_The earth the polluted, and would never be the same as it was, so long ago. The Spirits decided to put their powers together to create a world in which they can live peacefully again. They were successful and made a new world, Tai._

_For over a hundred years, the Sprit Demons lived happily again. They started to forget about the humans and their terrible acts. That was....until their world started to die. Plants started to grow weak, the air was less fresh, the rain was like acid. Not only that, at the same time, some of their people started disappearing. One second they were there, then they were gone. _

_The Sprits realized that by making a new world, without making another planet, they had made a world that was connected with earth. It was like another dimension, living beside planet earth._

_But this didn't explain the disappearances of their people. In a panic, they sent the strongest Spirit Demon to go to their old home and find out what is happening. The one who was sent was a fire phoenix sprit and was very strong indeed. His flames could turn anything into mere ashes, his cry etched fear into his enemies. He was one of the four Sacred Sprits, Kaen Seishou._

* * *

_Taiy-Chan: There, I've taken the King of bit-beasts completely from this story. Thank God._

RidingGirl: I'll leave t off there for now. Again sorry about the long wait. I'm really proud of this chapter, even though its not that long, sorry about that but I really wanted to get this up. Oh! And if you didn't realize, Kai isn't the King of Bit-beasts. I've kinda changed that last sentence in the last chap. I realize that I wouldn't like it that way. I'm also changing my name to Taiy-chan, k?

Taiy: But that's my name?

RidingGirl: You'll just be known as Taiy, I'll be Taiy-CHAN.

Taiy: Still sounds the same.

RidingGirl: Well, I'm getting pretty bored of RidingGirl. Anyways, clicky on the purple button in the bottom left hand corner, k? If you do....then TAIY PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Taiy-chan: WOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: WOOHOOOO!!!

Ray:WOOHOOOO!!!!

Tala:WOOHOOOO!!!


	6. Going Back

Taiy-Chan: Before you start rambling on about how I should have updated earlier, I have a great excuse....Actually I don't...I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll make it up to you! Promise! I'm going to be just updating this story until it's done,k? Just to let you guys know, there will be no sequel to this story. This is the last of this series. Got it? Okay. Oh, and BTW, when the Spirit Book in this chapter introduces the four Sacred Spirits, the reason why I didn't put Mizu Benkai as a colour then the animal was because it would be purple turtle..which would wreck the mood.....

Sara: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters or creations.

* * *

Chapter 6: Going Back

::He's a Sacred Spirit? What's that?:: Kai asked Dranzer.

::I think we'll find out soon, so let's go on.:: Dranzer answered before she started reading once again.

_Kaen Seishou and his other three companions had protected their world from it breaking out in war. But that wasn't their real purpose. Every citizen of Tai knew that they were actually needed for saving them one day. They were part of something important, and they understood and respected that without anyone having to tell them._

_The four Sacred Spirits were Kaen Seishou, the red phoenix, Raikou Sumiyaka, the white tiger, Uindo Haburi, the blue dragon, and Mizu Benkai, the metal turtle. They all signified a element, and all were the most powerful spirits that ever had lived. Kaen Sheishou represented fire, Raikou Sumiyaka was lightning, Undo Haburi was wind, and Mizu Benkai was water._

_You may be wondering now, why didn't the other Sacred Spirits go with Kaen? That's because they weren't in Tai when he left. The other three Sacred Spirits had took on human forms and set off to investigate Earth before Kaen had. They had not heard back from any of them for centuries now. _

_Kaen had went back to Earth to find the most hideous planet he had ever seen. The air was so polluted, he was surprised the light from the sun could get through such filth. He tried to cope with it and went to find his comrades._

_Kaen was horrified when he found them in different parts of the world, slowly fading away.The Earth's pollution had eaten away at their delicate souls that were not used to this environment. They were spread out, one in China, Japan and America. Kaen didn't have a cure for this, sickness I guess you could call it. The portal back to his own world was closed off for another ten years, and he knew his friends wouldn't survive that long._

_But, miraculously, four humans came to help these spirits. They said that they had a solution, they said that they could seal each Spirit and pass them down until the world developed enough for their heirs to help them. It turned out that this was the same technique that had sealed away all of the previous Spirit Demons that had came before any of the Sacred Spirits had. Kaen refused to be taken prisoner by the disgusting race of humans, but Raikou, who had the ability to see someone's true nature, agreed. _

_"We have to put our trust in these humans, they have good hearts. Their intentions are only to help us. Kaen, we have to put our trust into them. We have to believe in these humans, just this once." _

_Kaen was outnumbered when the other Sacred Spirits agreed with the white tiger. He thought, and in the end, agreed. They would slowly fade away into spirits, just barely existing and would be called bit-beasts. But when the time came when they finally met their true masters, they could unleash their ultimate power that had been locked away for so long. _

_My time is nearly up. I hope with all my heart that I will remember my former life when I read this, as the bit-beast that I will turn into. For when I finally fade away, I will lose all of my memories of my life that I have lived and am living right now. Please....save our world.._

The last lines were messy, and slanting off the straight line that the words had created. Kai slowly closed the book.

::So you're......Kaen Sheishou..: Kai said to Dranzer, still trying to process all of the information. Dranzer was quiet for a couple of minutes.

::I..remember now....All those years...:: she whispered.

Kai frowned.

::I've been meaning to ask you something about Kaen Sheishou...:: He said.

::What is it?::

::Uhh...Why is he a male and you're a female?:: Kai asked.

::Us bit-beasts don't have genders.:: Dranzer stated, as if it was obvious.

::You're a girl.:: Kai said.

::'He' is usually used for something that doesn't have a gender.::

::So, moving on. What do you think we should do now?::

::Duh! Tell the others!::

Kai jumped up and ran to the door. He found his friends in the kitchen, sitting around the table. He rushed over to them and dropped the book heavily on the table. Kai quickly started talking, before any of them could as questions.

"You guys won't believe-"

"Sorry for interrupting you Kai," Pauline said. Kai looked up at her and then everyone else. In his rush, he had failed to notice the seriousness and tension that was vibrating through the room. Kai swore it was so thick, he could take out a knife and cut the air. All his friends turned to Tyson, who Kai just noticed then, was standing, holding the phone.

"It's for you." he said, holding the phone out to Kai. "It's Tala," Tyson said the word like it was dirt. "Wants to talk to you, says it's 'urgent'."

Kai stared at him and slowly reached out for the phone. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Right after Kai's voice was heard on the other line, Tala was talking.

"Kai, I know this is unexpected, but I needed to talk to you." he said quickly.

"Tala. It's okay, it's nice hearing from you again. I thought you had forgotten about me."

A light chuckle came from the other end.

"Missed you too, buddy. But this is not the time. I need you and your team to get over here ASAP."

Kai was surprised at the sudden request.

"Why?"

"Something's going down."

Kai instantly knew what his friend meant. Tala had promised him that he would keep Kai up with what's happening back in Moscow. The good things, yes, but also what Boris was up to. Even though Tala had quit working for Biovolt, it helped to live near the Abby.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Look, one of our friends, Morgaine, was kidnapped, she has short auburn hair and glasses, with a really bad temper. Have you seen her?" Kai asked hopefully.

"Can't say that I've had. But they did bring someone in a couple days ago. And, whoever it was, they were putting up a pretty good fight. It might be your friend, but I can't promise you anything."

"Tala, I found this book-"

"Kai, we can catch up about everything once you get your ass over here!"

"Right. But-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your tickets-"

"You don't have to."

"Kai, I still have Boris's credit card, remember?"

"Ohh yeaah..."

"So I'll see you?"

"Once I convince my team to come."

"Ok then, see you in a few days."

"Bye Tala."

"Bye!"

_Click_

Kai put the phone back on the receiver and turned to his friends. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Just listen, and don't say anything." Kai said before anyone could utter a syllable. He took a deep breath and continued. "Tala is my friend. He has helped me, and our team more than you guys can ever imagine. I know your experiences with him aren't the best, but I'm asking you to understand. There is something going on in Moscow with Boris. It's something that has to do with our bit-beasts, but I'll explain that to you when we get over there. There's no time now. Tala also said that he saw Biovolt bring someone into the Abby, it might be Morgaine...He has invited over and he will pay for our tickets. Please consider.." Kai finished, trailing off.

The others were silent as they took this all in. Then, Ray grinned.

"Well, I'm willing to give him another chance. He did get you to say....10 sentences at once! Wow! That's a record!"

Kai forced a smile.

"I'll let that one slide this time." he said through clenched teeth, eyebrow twitching. The others laughed and the tension left the room.

"I'll guess we can give Tala another chance." Tyson said, grinning.

Kai breathed a sigh pf relief.

"Thanks." he muttered, then added louder, "We leave in the morning. Pack tonight. I don't know when we will be back."

Pauline shivered.

"That sounded kinda creepy." she said.

"We don't know what we will face when we get to Russia. You guys don't know what it's like in the Abby. There's always a chance of a very big fight." Sara said seriously. "And I'm not talking about Beyblading."

The others nodded. This will definitely not be a feild trip.

Kai looked at his friends.

"I can't tell you what is going to happen once we get to Moscow, but I do know that it will be _very_ dangerous. I will not force all of you to come." Kai explained.

Max shook his head.

"We're all behind you, bud." he said, smiling. The others nodded. Kai sighed. They were way to loyal for their own good.

Pauline saw the concerned look on Kai's face and spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about us, Kai. We're big kids now." she had everyone's attention now. "And plus," she added. "I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say that I'm ready for another adventure!"

The others agreed with a chorus of 'Yeah!'s. Kai smiled. He couldn't have asked for better a better team.

That night, everyone went to bed early for a good night's sleep, because the next morning, they would have to get up at 6:00am to be able to eat, get to the airport(which should take an hour, but with Tyson's grandfather driving, it would probably take 30 minutes.)check in their bags and get through security by 10:00am.

* * *

But Kai didn't find comfort in dreams.

_Kai looked around him. He was standing a long, dark corridor. He could hear water dripping slowly from the brick walls, adding that cold, wet feeling to the weariness in his bones. The corridor's ceiling was shaped like an arch, contributing to the creepy effect you usually get in nightmares. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever, in a never ending tunnel. _

_Kai started to walk, already getting sick of this place, this dream. But the further he walked, the further the end of the tunnel seemed. His footsteps echoed off the walls, almost sounding like a heartbeat. When Kai heard shouting, the sharp noise made him jump, his mind used to the continued beat of the water and the hollow sound of the corridor. Kai could see people up ahead, their silhouettes just visible through the dim light. He started running, desperate for some company in this dark place, their voices all the time slowly getting louder. Their shadows's gradually taking form, until Kai could make out the scene, playing like a movie in front of him._

_Kai was horrified with what he saw._

_The first thing he heard was the horrible sound of a gun being fired, the sickening sound of someone falling limp to the floor. Kai couldn't make out any the people, it was a blur to him, a mix of colours that didn't make sense. But then he saw himself, as crystal clear as a sunny, cloudless day._

_He watched himself run over to the fallen body, fall heavily to his knees and pick up the limp figure and hug them close. Kai saw himself turn to the people around him, calling for help. Kai could now see other figures, standing behind him as he held the dead body. He was crying. Desperately trying to get them to help him. But they backed away. His cries became louder, tears streaking down his face. Crying, yelling, pleading for his friend's life._

Kai woke with a start, lying drenched with sweat in his bed. His breathing came out in short gasps, like he had just run a marathon. He sat up in bed and held his head in his hands.

"What an awful dream." he muttered, shaking his head. Something bad was going to happen in Russia, he knew it.

_'Stop getting paranoid, Kai.' _he told himself, but the feeling of dread wouldn't go away. Kai glanced at the clock. 5:59am. He better get everyone else up.

The Bladebreakers ate quickly and were soon off to the airport. The whole rush of everything made Kai forget about his dream, but it all came back when they were all in the car and going to the airport.

Kai knew the dream meant something, but it could just be the whole stress of things. For any matter, the dream really shook him up..almost as much as Grandpa Granger's driving did.

After a half an hour of speeding, running red lights, tight turns and curses, they were at the airport and saying good-bye to Tyson's grandfather.

They went through customs and security in good time and went to one of the airport's restaurants to get a snack before they had to leave. Once they were done, they had fifteen minutes until their plane was scheduled to take off.

"Flight 101 to Moscow, Russia now boarding business class. Please come with your tickets and passports ready. Thank you." the voice on the intercom said. The Bladebreakers looked up. It was nearly time to go.

A couple minutes later, the voice came on again.

"Flight 101 to Moscow, Russia econamy class now boarding rows 50 through 100. Please come with your tickets and passports ready, thank you."

The Bladebreakers looked at their tickets, they were in rows 22, 23 and 24.

"Flight 101 to Moscow, Russia economy class now boarding rows 20 through 50. Please come with your tickets and passports ready, thank you."

The Bladebreakers got up and approached the growing line in front of the flight attendance's desk. After getting their tickets and passports checked, they were boarding the plane.

"I hope we're able to find Morgaine." Sara whispered to Kai as they got on the plane. Kai nodded.

"I just hope we'll all make it back." he muttered.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There ya go! Another chapter for Never Knew. I hope you've enjoyed it. Yes, we'll meet Tala in the next chap! YAY! Oh yeah, just to tell you, in case you didn't know, I've cut out the King of Bit-beasts from this story for a couple of reasons:

#1. It was really cheesy.

#2. After I got writing this story, things started to change, so now, he doesn't really fit in.

So, please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I'm going to be concentrating on this story for a while, until I finish it, just to let you know.


	7. Meeting The Wolf

Taiy-Chan: You know what? I should really update my stories more often. Please don't be mad, I DO have a life, you know. Shut up Jose.(glares) Anyways, yeah, I changed the title for this fic, because this will fit it more. I didn't change it very much though. From Never Knew to Never Forget. YAY! Ray/Pauline mush in this chap! Everybody cheer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just to remind you, this is NOT a yaoi fic. Though I am a yaoi fan myself, I don't write it(yet). So, Kai and Tala are just good friends. BROTHERS. Got that? B.R.O.T.H.E.R.S. And plus, Kai already has a girlfriend.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade and never will, sadly. She also doesn't own the Matrix, which is mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 Meeting The Wolf

The plane ride to Moscow was long and uneventful. At first, the Bladebreakers were chatting excitedly to their neighbors and looking out the window, but after half and hour, they found it hard to entertain themselves.

They weren't showing any movies at the moment, only documentaries about Russia. The Bladebreakers slowly ran out of things to say and fell quiet, the long ride to Moscow finally taking its toll.

So, what do you do to pass time on a plane? You sleep. For some, sleeping on the plane was easy, but for others, it was way beyond frustrating.

Pauline sighed and opened her eyes, sleep was eluding her once again. She glanced beside her. Ray was asleep. Pauline slumped in her seat and glanced at her other friends. Tyson, obviously, was lost in dream land, the same was with Kenny and Sara. Pauline looked to Sara's right. Kai was sitting there with his arms crossed, eyes closed. Typical. But Pauline didn't dare say anything to him, because if he WAS asleep..... Well, let's just say that Pauline feared for her life.

Pauline sighed again and looked out the window. All she could see was big, white, fluffy clouds. Nothing very interesting. Pauline turned back to Ray when she heard him stir. He opened his eyes and sat up straighter, looking around.

Ray yawned. "How many more hours?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Pauline glanced at her watch.

"Three more hours until we are scheduled to land." she said. Ray shook his head.

"This plane ride seems like it lasts forever." he muttered.

"At least you were able to get to sleep." Pauline said.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ray asked, wrapping an arm over Pauline's shoulders. Pauline leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"You know why." she said.

"Cause you can only sleep in a real bed, right?"

"I get that from my mom."

"Oh Pauline."

Ray hugged his girlfriend closer and looked up at the TV screens, they were STILL playing biographies. When were they going to play something interesting?

"I miss...." Ray turned back to Pauline.

"What do you miss?" he asked, nuzzling her hair. Pauline smiled contently and snuggled closer to Ray.

"I miss," she continued in a slow, tired manner. "I miss riding. It's been so long since I've been on a horse."

Ray nodded. "The last time I rode was the day before you left." he said.

"When I left the village," Pauline said. "I went to Canada. I've always wanted to go there when I was little. Canada is beautiful, I loved it there. I took riding lessons at this farm in a town called Brooklyn. The teacher, Tiffany, was really nice. I loved being with the horses. When I'm grooming them, I tend to talk without knowing it. I'd just brush them and talk. About nothing really, just whatever came into my mind. I bet everyone there thought I was crazy."

Ray chuckled. He was tempted to say that they were right, but he thought better of it.

"Horses are one of the only things that calms you." he said. Pauline nodded.

"Water too." Ray added. "Especially showers." Pauline scowled at him when he laughed.

"I remember when we went to Hong-Kong. You stayed in the shower for HOURS." Ray said, laughing again at the memory.

"Well, we didn't have any showers in the village." Pauline said, defending herself. "It was relaxing."

"So relaxing that you fell asleep?" Ray teased. Pauline hit him on the shoulder.

"I was tired that day." she muttered. Ray patted her back.

"It's okay, Pauline. I believe you."

"Humph."

"Anyways, maybe they'll have some stables outside of Moscow. You never know. Mind you, we might not have time for playing around, right?" When no answer came, Ray looked down at his girlfriend. Her deep, steady breathing told him she was asleep. Ray shook his head.

"And she said she was a bad sleeper." he muttered.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the Bladebreakers reached Moscow. There was a limo waiting for them, apparently Tala sent it. 

"Wow, Tala sure likes to live in style." Tyson muttered as he and the other Bladebreakers got into the car. Kai sighed.

"He's just showing off." he said as he sat down on one of the leather seats.

"Well then, he's doing a damn good job of it." Tyson said.

"It's just a limo Tyson." Kenny reminded him, adjusting his glasses..

"Just a limo? Just a limo?!" Tyson waved an arm around the interior of the black car. "This is a _stretched_ limo. I've never been in a _stretched_ limo before, have you?" Tyson demanded.

"Uhhh...no." Kenny answered, looking sheepish.

"Well, _there_ you _go._" Tyson said.

"Can we _stop_ putting _stresses _on _every_ other _word?_" Pauline snapped, glaring at Tyson. Tyson just pouted and looked out the window, choosing to ignore that comment.

Max shook his head and smiled. Some things just never change. He took out Dracil and fingred the green blade. He frowned. Dracil was uneasy. Did he know something that they didn't?

_::Hey, Dracil?:: _Max called to his bit-beast

_::Yes Max?::_

_::You okay, bud? You seem a bit....nervous.::_

_::I just have a bad feeling...about all of this....::_

Max sighed.

_::I think we all do.I know I shouldn't think this way...but....Something's going to go wrong......::_

Within fifteen minutes, the limo stopped in front of a large house. It wasn't big enough to be called a mansion, but it _was_ big. And it was one of the most beautiful houses that the Bladebreakers had ever seen. They stood there, rooted to the spot, gaping at the house.

Large, glass doors stood at the end of a magnificent garden. Plants of all kinds grew around the stone pathway. Pinks and purples, blues and yellows, every colour could be found in this mass of greenery. There were two stories, some with balconies and some with big, expensive looking windows. Three large steps rose up to the front doors.

It was peaceful. The plants looked a bit overgrown, their colourful flowers hanging over the pathway. But it didn't make it look unorganized, it just added to the house's beauty. Long, thick vines grew over the house's deep, red bricks and wove around the two Roman columns.

Our heroes and heroines stared in awe at the majestic house. It wasn't until Tala spoke did they notice him.

He had came out of the house when he saw them arrive. The limo's driver had unpacked their bags from the trunk and was gone, bidding the Bladebreakers good-bye, by the time Tala approached them.

He stood a few feet away from them, noting that they still, probably, didn't trust him that much. Tala sighed. This was going to be a long day.

They stood in front of one another, an uneasy silence draping over them like a thick, quill blanket. It wasn't until Kai stepped forward was the silence broken.

"Tala," he said, walking over to his friend. "Long time no see." Tala grinned, and gave Kai a friendly hug, which Kai, for once, returned.

"Missed ya buddy." he said as he released the bluenett. Kai smiled and turned to his friends.

"I don't really have to introduce you guys, do I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The other Bladebreakers shook their heads. There was a long pause until Sara spoke.

She walked over to the two boys and stood beside Kai. Sara held out a hand to Tala and said

"It's very nice of you to invite us here." she said. Tala flashed her a million dollar smiled and shook her outstretched hand.

"My pleasure." he turned to Kai, letting go of Sara's hand. "So..." he began. "Is this your girlfriend you've been telling me oh so much about?" Tala asked. Kai resisted the urge to punch his friend and tried not to blush as he introduced Sara to Tala.

"Well, I know Tyson, Kenny, Kitten and Max." Tala said, nodding to each of them, grinning a little wider to the shocked look on Ray's face. "But I don't seem to recall meeting you." Tala walked over to Pauline and shook her hand.

"I'm Pauline." she said. Tala turned to Ray and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see you up and about Kitten."

"Kitten?" Ray asked, looking at Tala as if he were mental. Tala just grinned wider, if that was humanly possible.

Ray smiled back a little unsure whether or not he liked the nick-name, but oh well. At least everything was going alright, at the moment. Tala wasn't as bad as they all thought he'd be. Mind you, if Kai trusted him, then he must be a good guy. Start over, right?

"Same to you." Ray finally said. Tala nodded again and went over to greet the others. All of them were surprised with the change in Tala. Something must have gone really wrong in the first Beyblading Championships to make Tala act so cold.

After saying hello to everyone, Tala called for the butlers to take their luggage inside. As they walked up the pathway to the house's big French doors, Kai fell into step beside Ray.

"Don't worry about Tala's nick-name for you." he said to the neko-jin. Ray looked at Kai. Kai sighed. "That's just Tala for you. You'll get used to him in about one thousand years." Ray smiled. Kai was being way more open now that he was back in Russia, or maybe it was just Tala's attitude towards everything. Accentuate the positive.

As the Bladebreakers followed Tala into his house, they were back to staring.

The floor was covered with a rich, red carpet. Gold designs of flowers and vines weaving through the different shades of red. In the middle of the room were two leather couches that had a glass coffee table set in between them. To their right was a large, winding staircase, another red carpet lain over it that just didn't reach the edges of the golden stairs. The stairs curved around and led to the second level, which was decorated much the same as downstairs. Two hallways were on either sides of them, wooden doors appearing every couple of meters. At the end of the large room were the kitchen doors, maids bustling in and out of them.

Tala turned to them and bowed.

"Welcome!" he said, standing up straight again and gesturing to the house around him, "To my humble domain!" Kai shook his head and the Bladebreakers smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Already, they found themselves liking this new Tala. Or was this his old self?

Tala walked over to the couches and sat down on one, beckoning the others over.

"Before we start with Kai's story, I want to let you all know that I might have seen Morgaine being taken into the Abby." Tala said seriously. "If Boris is going to use her for anything, he won't hurt her, at least not yet." The others nodded. "So don't worry yourselves too much. Anyways, I think Kai has one hell of a long story to tell us." Tala looked at Kai, who nodded and sat down beside him. The other Bladebreakers followed suit, eyes glued on Kai. Because of this, nobody noticed Tala take out a light purple beyblade from his pocket and look at it, worry evident in his eyes, the red dragon bit-beast flashing, trying to reasure him. Tala shook his head and quickly put the blade back into his pocket.

Once everyone was seated, Kai began telling them about the book.

He had taken it out of his bag when they got in the house and he now set it on top of the table. The others stared curiously at it. Tala turned to Kai.

"So, it seems like you were the one who took it." he said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"A little after you left, Boris went into a fit about loosing his book. He made us search the Abby from top to bottom. In the end, we came to the conclusion that somebody must have taken it." Tala explained. He laughed. "Never expected it to be you."

Kai frowned.

"I didn't take it on purpose. Actually, I just realized I had possession of it a couple of days ago." he said.

"Coincidence?" Kai shook his head.

"Don't think so."

Tala sighed and flopped back onto the couch, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well then," he said. "Before we get into the heavy stuff, tell us what you learnt from this book." Kai nodded and opened the book.

"This book is called Spirit Legend. It's by one of the Sacred Spirits. It's all in their language, so Dranzer had to read it to me."

"Wait a sec, if Dranzer could read it, then this means this is about bit-beasts, right?" Max asked.

"Yes, this book is about how bit-beasts came to our world. It's a long story, so get comfy...."

* * *

While all this had happened and was happening, Morgaine was starting to understand the hell that Kai had went through. At one moment, she was standing behind her friends, laughing at their faces, and then the next thing she knew, she was in a large car, tied up and gagged. 

The journey to Russia had been even worse than the car drive to the airport. The two men that escorted her were big and muscular, and wore black suits and sunglasses. Morgaine instantly thought of the Agents from the Matrix.

They had taken Boris's private jet, but Morgaine didn't have time to enjoy it. Once the plane had taken off, the two "Agents" had tranquilized her, putting Morgaine into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, they had landed. The Agents shoved her into another car and drove off. Morgaine knew where they were going. Thirty minutes later, in the heart of Moscow, they stopped at the Abby. Morgaine could've sworn that there was a permanent thunder cloud over the dark place.

By that time, the last effects of the tranquilizer had finally worn off of her. When the Agents yanked her out of the car and started to drag her to the doors of the dark building, Morgaine fought with all of her strength. She struggled so much that one of the Agents lost his grip on her arm, with one arm free, Morgaine used it to punch the other guy in the face, successfully breaking his nose. She whipped around as the other Agent lunged at her, her leg quickly striking out and hitting the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Guess karate does come in handy." Morgaine muttered. She turned to the Agent with the broken nose, who was just getting up. She growled and ran at him, pulling her fist back.

"This is what you get for being rude to a lady!" she shouted as she punched him in the face as hard as she could. The man was immediately unconscious.

Morgaine looked around her and ran for the gate, she had to get out of here. But the tall, spiked gates that promised her freedom, started closing. Morgaine ran as hard as she could, only to get there a second too late and slam into the metal poles. Morgaine grabbed the gates, ready to climb them, but she stopped when she felt a cold point of a needle hit her in the back of her neck. She quickly pulled it out and turned around. More of the Biovolt thugs had came.

Morgaine desperately tried to climb up again, but the tranquilizer was taking effect. Her strength was slowly decreasing. Morgaine fell to her knees. She was about to give up and just fall asleep when she saw a figure kneel in front of her, on the other side of the gate. Morgaine looked up and saw none other than Tala. He was looking around him, trying to find a way to get her out of there.

"Don't worry about it." Morgaine said quietly. Tala turned back to her and shook his head.

"I've gotta get you outta there. No one wants to get stuck with these guys." he said. Morgaine let out a small laugh.

"J-just...." So weak, her mind was fading. "Just take this......Keep it safe..." Morgaine reached into her pocket and held out her blade to him. Tala looked down at it.

"You trust-" Morgaine interrupted him when she heard the Agents approaching.

"You're the only one I can trust at the moment." she said. Tala nodded and took her blade.

"Get out of here." Morgaine said. Tala got up, she could see his regret in his eyes.

"The only thing I can give you now is a promise. I'll call your team and get them over here. You won't be in there for long." Tala looked back one more time, pitying the strong willed girl, and left.

Morgaine smiled slightly. Her last thought, before she let darkness overcome her was...

_Well, would you look at that. Tala is nice after all. I hope they don't worry too much....Tyson..._

Morgaine woke in a small room. It was pitch black, but Morgaine could feel the cold stone under her fingers. She sat up.

_I wonder what they'll do with me....This has got to have something to do with Boris's maniac plan to take over the world....again. Man, when will that guy get it through his head that it's impossible? At least, it is when I'm living. He can take over the world when he has my dead.....Actually, let's not think about that._

Morgaine sighed and got to her feet when she heard footsteps echoing off the stone walls. In a couple of seconds, the door opened and a light was shone in her face.

"Would you mind?" Morgaine snapped, shielding her eyes.

_Blind me why don't cha!_

"So, this is the all mighty Morgaine who took out two of my best men." a cold voice said. The light was shone on the ground and Morgaine could see again. She glared at Boris.

"The one and only." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Boris laughed.

"You won't be so confident after we get your friends to." he said. Morgaine snorted.

"You think you're all that." she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, you're not."

Boris growled.

"Don't push it, girl." he said, walking over to her and grapping the collar of her shirt.

"You don't scare me you hentai old man." Morgaine snarled, slapping Boris's arm away.

"You say that now. But later on, you'll be begging for your life." he said in an evil voice. Morgaine fought the urge to shiver. Boris turned to the two "Agents" standing beside him. "Get her." he said. Before Morgaine could react, the two men grabbed her and secured her arms behind her back.

Boris smiled. "Let's see how long you can keep up that attitude."

Morgaine frowned as she was dragged out the door, mentally sighing.

_This just keeps on getting better and better._

* * *

Taiy-chan: And there you have it! The plot thickens......... I hope you guys liked Tala. If I made him too......energetic? please tell me and I'll fix it in the next chapter. Don't worry, this will not be a Morgaine/Tala fic. Tala just wants to help. I mean, he does know what kind of a hell the Abby can be. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it! Please R&R!!!!! 


	8. Plans

Taiy-Chan: Hey out there! Yeah, I'm finally updating. In this chapter, we get to know more about Tala. Also, in the next chapter, there will be blood and gore, so I want to know if I should up the rating to R? Tell me.

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade. She doesn't own Yop either.

_"Bla Bla Bla." _Voices from the video.

* * *

Chapter # 8 Plans

_"Yes, this book is about how bit-beasts came to our world. It's a long story, so get comfy."_

It took Kai a whole two hours to explain the legend to his friends. At first, they would interrupt him with questions, but after a while, Kai just told them to shut up until he was finished.

Now, they sat in a comfortable silence, taking the whole thing in.

"So... Does this mean that Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray's bit-beasts are the Sacred Spirits from the legend" Pauline asked. Kai nodded.

"Sounds like it." he said. Tala shook his head.

"This just keeps on getting weirder." he muttered. "What have we gotten ourselves into"

"Spirits? Another world? Man, if you told me two years ago that I'd be involved in this, I wouldn't believe you." Ray said.

Pauline smiled.

"I'm always up for a good adventure. I mean, we did save the world once already! We'd be, like, superheroes if we do it again! That would be so cool."

Sara snorted.

"In your dreams, Pauline."

Pauline turned to her and stuck out her tongue.

"At least I actually have the time to dream! I bet you stay up all night with Kai, doing stuff that"

Ray quickly cut her off by clasping a hand over her mouth.

Sara and Kai were both glaring at her, their faces as red as Tala's hair. Ray could feel Pauline's mouth moving from behind his hand. And he had an idea with what she was saying. Once she was done, he released her.

"That's rated R" Pauline shouted quickly. Sara growled as Pauline started to laugh her head off.

"Too bad the pillows are far away." mumbled Sara. Kai snorted.

Tala chuckled.

"I didn't know you were that type of person, Kai. I mean, how old are you again? 16" Kai glared at the red head when he nudged him in the ribs playfully.

"Just shut up." he growled.

"Getting back on task..." Max said before this could go any further. "How are we supposed to get into the Abby"

Kenny turned to Kai.

"How did you get out" he asked. Tala snorted.

"Kai ran out the front doors." he said.

"And no one stopped him" Sara asked.

"There was a fight going on in the basement." Tala shrugged. "No one was in the main lobby."

"You guys know the Abby like the back of your hand, right" Pauline asked, looking at Tala, Kai and Sara. They nodded.

"Unfortunately." Sara muttered.

"How about you draw a map for us? Then, that way we'll be able to visualize it and form a plan." Pauline said, already taking the role of the leader.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yes Master."

Sara, Kai and Tala started sketching the Abby, arguing at some times, but they got the job done. Kenny took the paper and looked it over.

"So, there are three exits. One at the front, the back and a tunnel from underground." Kai and Tala nodded. "The front doors are heavily guarded, the whole building is surrounded by cameras. Man, this seems impossible." Kenny let the paper fall slowly back onto the table.

"There has to be a way." Ray muttered. Pauline shook her head.

"We could either have a diversion, or kill all of the guards and destroy the cameras."

"We will need weapons. Though, I don't know where we'll get them." Kai said.

"Why weapons? We have bit-beasts, remember? And we have the Sacred Spirits. We can use them." Tyson said.

"We don't know how." Pauline sighed.

"Things just keep on getting more and more complicated" Tyson threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to steal them from the Abby." Tala suggested.

"What do you mean" Kenny looked at him.

"There's a weapons room in the basement, last time I was there, it was filled with the most modern machinery."

"Coolie. I've always wanted to shoot a gun." Pauline said dreamily. Sara slowly backed away from her.

"We have to get Morgaine out of there. Before Boris puts her through the same thing as we did." Tala said. The others nodded.

"But we can't get her until we know how we're going to get in" Tyson cried.

"I know." Tala whispered.

* * *

Later that night, after much times going through plans and then just throwing them away, the Bladebreakers went to bed. Tala stood out on one of the many balconies, staring up at the night sky. He didn't turn when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Kai." he said.

Kai walked up beside him and sighed.

"What are we going to do" he mumbled.

Tala shrugged.

"There's an answer to everything, Kai. You just have to wait to figure it out." Kai turned to his friend.

"They know we're here. They have us wrapped around their finger. We don't know when they'll come next...And who they'll take. The Abby has the most modern technology, as you said. Which also means that it's practically impenetrable. We don't have a plan yet. And even if we did, what if it doesn't work out? What if it backfires"

Tala looked Kai in the eye.

"What if a meteor comes crashing down to earth and destroys it? What if someone is hiding in those bushes with a gun? What if I suddenly kneel over and die? What if? I said this before, and I'll say it again. You never know unless you try."

Kai stood still, his eyes narrowed and shoulders tense, then he sighed, and his body relaxed.

"I hate it when you're right." he muttered. Tala laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Someone has to be the smart ass in this world. It just happens to be me." he turned serious again. "Look, Kai. They haven't won until they have us lying on the floor, face first and are stepping over our cold, dead bodies."

Kai nodded, smiling slightly.

"Nothing ever brings you down, does it" he asked him.

Tala grinned and shook his head.

"Nope." he put an arm on Kai's shoulder. "Don't blame everything on yourself, man." Tala held up a hand to stop Kai from saying anything. "I know you are. You think that if you found the book earlier, you could've prevented this whole thing from happening."

Kai nodded again.

"You know me too well." he said quietly.

"I know! Scary, isn't it?" Tala leaned over the railing and watched the street below. After a couple of minutes, he turned back toKai."Just remember, nothing is promised in life except for death."

* * *

The next morning, our heroes were up early, once again brainstorming ideas about how to get in the Abby.

"Kenny.." Ray said slowly, breaking the silence they had all been in for what felt like hours now. "Can't Dizzi hack into their database and shut everything down? That would at least help us a bit."

Kenny frowned.

"I don't know. I should be able to. But from what I know, they'll find out and stop me." he said.

"Oh, I know" Pauline jumped up from her seat on the couch. "You know how in those movies the bad guys make all of the TV screens turn on and they tell the world that they're going to kill them all? Well, why don't we do something like that? Like, we can play something on Dizzi while Kenny hacks into their system and we get into the Abby"

"It would have to be something really _really_ interesting." Tala said as Pauline sat back down on the couch. "The people at the Abby aren't so easily distracted."

"OH" It was Kenny's turn to jump up as a light bulb came on in his head. "I knew it would come in handy" Kenny dashed out of the room, leaving the others to stare after him, sweatdropping.

"Uhh..." Pauline opened her mouth to comment on how weird that was when Kenny ran back into the room, holding a CD.

He plopped himself back onto the couch and turned on Dizzi. Tyson looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha got there, Chief" he asked, gesturing to the CD that Kenny was holding.

"Oh, just a little something that Dizzi caught on camera a couple of years ago." Kenny grinned evilly.

Sara's eyes widened as she figured it out.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you got that on tape." When Kenny smiled at her she put her face in her hands. "Oh God."

"What? What is it" Max asked. Tala leaned over Kenny's shoulder as Kenny inserted the disk and pressed play.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're about to get really embarrassed" Ray whispered to Pauline.

"Maybe it's that weird, crazy, insane, evil...did I say crazy" Ray nodded. "Ok. Anyways, maybe it's that weird, crazy, insane, evil smile he has on."

"Great."

There was silence as the Bladebreakers and Tala waited for the movie to start.

_"AHHHHHHH! IT'S POSSESSED"_ Everyone jumped when Tyson's shrill voice came through Dizzi's speakers. Tala stared at the screen, gaping like a fish.

Pauline slapped a hand over her eyes. "Oh my God."

Ray looked equally as horrified.

Kenny skipped to a later part in the video.

"MEOW" Tala started to laugh when Ray's hyped up voice was heard over the speakers. Ray fought the urge to run and go find a big, concrete desk and bang his head on it.

Kenny skipped through it again.

_"Now let's sing a little song with eight little words about a rocket ship and flightless birds..."_

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _

Tala laughed even harder when Kai's voice filled the room from the speakers.

Kai resisted the urge to scream.

_"I was wondering when the drink would work."_ Pauline sweatdropped

_"What"_ Max shook his head.

"_I made Kai drink the drink you gave us.. You know the one full of sugar" _

"YAY"

_"What happened to them" _

"I don't know...OMG"

"WHAT"

"They're asleep"

"Hahaha. Being hyper must have worn them out. And I got it all on tape"

Silence fill the room as the laptop's screen faded black. Tala stared at the now blank screen and grinned. He sat back down and looked over at each of the Bladebreakers.

"Well" he said, chuckling to himself. "I think that'll do."

* * *

Morgaine tapped her foot, frowning. This was taking forever!

Boris and his big blokes had lead her through a bunch of stone corridors, the sound of the water dripping from the walls and the beat of their footsteps nearly drove Morgaine crazy. They had left her in a cell much like her last one. Dark, cold, damp, miserable. And now, she was just sitting there, waiting for something to happen.

"If they're gonna kill me, they better hurry up before I find a way outta here." she muttered as she got up from her sitting position on the ground. She walked along the perimeter of the room, trailing her left hand along the stone wall. She went in a full circle and stopped.

"It's a wonder how Kai managed to live here for most of his life and not go mental." Morgaine said. If only she had at least _something_ to do. Like, read a book, or whatever.

"Yeah, right. Like they're going to try to keep you entertained." Morgaine mumbled.

To pass the time, Morgaine decided to practice her karate. It _had_ come in handy yesterday. And she had a feeling that she'd need to defend herself again, before this was all over.

_'Step. Right punch. Turn. High block. Punch. Roundhouse kick. Turn. Low block. punch. Front kick.'_

Morgaine stopped in mid-kick and sighed. She stood still for a moment before she lay down on the ground, the cold, damp stones cooling her hot body.

"Even that is getting boring." she said. "I wish I had something to drink. Like that Yop stuff or something." Morgaine paused. "No, let's not think about that. We don't want that song stuck in our head."

_"When I wake up in the morning and I'm still asleep, I really don't want no toast."_

Morgaine groaned as her brain did exactly what she didn't want it to do.

_"Give me Yop, me mama. Smooth. Yop me mama. Give me Yop, me mama, when the morning comes."_

"Ugh." Morgaine sighed in frustration and flopped back onto the ground.

"Just great. Boris will be torturing me and threatening me and I'll be singing the Yop song in my head." she muttered.

She sat in silence and the cold and dark of the chamber started to seep in. Morgaine remembered the first time she had seen the Yop commercial. It was pretty funny. The song now brought back memories of her, Pauline and Sara walking home from school singing it at the top of their lungs. Good times.

Morgaine sighed sadly. She missed them. Morgaine brang her knees up to her chest and hugged them. The cold and dark of this place finally getting to her. She could feel fear start to seep in.

Kai and Tala survived through this, why couldn't she? She was just as strong as they were, right? Morgaine buried her face in her hands.

"Stop thinking like that." she muttered. "Everything will be okay."

Morgaine shook her head. She wasn't born a worrier like Tala and Kai. She had a strong spirit and one heck of a punch, yes, but she didn't know what it was like to be tortured, beaten. Of course she didn't! She was just a normal girl.

_"A normal girl who got herself in the middle of a plot to take over the world."_ Morgaine thought bitterly.

Yes, she knew that she had the willpower to get through this, but that was mentally. Physically? She didn't know. She just hope she'd last long enough for her friends to come help her.

They will come, right? Tala promised. But a promise is not something set in stone. It can be broken easily, even if not on purpose. What if her friends couldn't get here? What would she do.

"All I can do is trust them. I _will_ get through this, and nothing Boris does will change that. I'm more than that smart, dictionary girl everybody thinks I am. I may not be a trained worrier like Tala or Kai, but I can really kick ass when I want to." Morgaine smiled. Yeah, she should stop feeling sorry for herself. She'll try to buy her friends time. That's all she could do.

Suddenly, the door burst open, light flooded the room. Morgaine squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the light. When she opened them, Boris was standing in front of her.

"Took you long enough." Morgaine growled.

Boris snorted, but other than that, he ignored her comment. Morgaine now noticed two heavily built men. Once again, wearing all black.

_"This place could use some colour."_ Morgaine thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I think it's time for our new...guest to learn her first lesson." Boris said, smirking. The two men on either side of him smiled as well.

"I'm not as easy to break as you think I am." Morgaine hissed.

"Just be glad that you're alive. Oh, and if it makes you feel any better, I won't kill you...yet" Boris grinned wider.

This time, Morgaine did roll her eyes.

"That is _so_ cliché." she said.

Boris laughed, a sharp sound that wasn't pleasant.

"I think we should test your theory. You can't be broken? Well, that's what Kai said." Morgaine stiffened, fear creeping back into her. She didn't answer.

"Now, Brand" Boris turned to the man on his left. "Go open that door."

Brand nodded and walked over to the wall, his heavy footsteps echoing loudly off the stones. He opened a door that Morgaine hadn't seen. It was a part of the wall, the outline of it could be barely seen against the stone. Brand swung the door open and turned to face Boris.

Morgaine's eyes widened. The hollow part behind the door was filled with sharp blades, spiked chains and leather whips. The metal glinted as the dim light from the hallway caught it. Morgaine fought the urge to scream.

_"Calm down Morgaine. You can do this." _Fear coiled around her as she turned her eyes back to Boris.

He smiled. A sick, cold, evil smile that made Morgaine want to throw up. He then turned to the man on his right.

"Chain her up."

Morgaine's heart raced as the big man stalked towards her, heavy chains held tightly in his hands. Morgaine didn't move from her sitting position on the hard ground. She couldn't. She knew that even if she tried to stand, her knees would give way and she'd just be on the floor again.

One thought raced through her mind as her hands were chained to the wall.

_"Am I strong enough to survive this?"_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: YAY! I'm done! I didn't have to go to school this morning 'cause the buses were cancelled. I hope it's not too short! Anyways, the next chapter will get pretty gory and I'll try to do it as best as I can. Just, can you tell me if you think I should up the rating? Please, RR! 


	9. No Regrets

Taiy-Chan: Yay! Another update! This chapter is going to get gory and stuff. I've upped the rating to PG-13, but if you think I should make it an R rated story, please tell me.

**Warning: There is blood and mentioned RAPE in this chapter. Not detailed, but it's still there.**

Taiy-Chan: Yeah, I'm sorry to Jo-Chan-ANIME, who the character Morgaine is made after, for making Morgaine get raped. SORRY!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

One thought raced through her mind as her hands were chained to the wall. 

_"Am I strong enough to survive this?"_

Chapter # 9 No Regrets

They smiled at her. Sick, cold smiles that made her stomach churn. She refused to look at them and kept her head down. She heard Boris pick up a knife, the sound of metal scraping on stone hurting her ears. Fear was clawing at the pit of her stomach, threatening to take over. Morgaine fought it, she had to keep her cool.

Morgaine felt sick as she watched Boris test the knife on one of the men, cutting his arm deeply. Laughing as the blood dripped to the ground. The man had winced. How well will she fair? Morgaine looked around wildly, panic seeping into her. She had never felt this scared in her life. She could hear her heart pound in her ears as Boris dismissed the two men. Morgaine swallowed and willed herself to stay strong.

Boris knelt in front of her, his smile never leaving his face. He brought one of this rough, dirty hands up to cup her face. Morgaine tired to flinch away from the contact, but Boris's grip was firm. She refused to meet his gaze, disgusted with herself for letting this get so far. If she had just controlled her emotions and did everything that she was told to do like a good girl, this might never have happened. Mind you, she was never the person to let someone push her around.

"Such a fair face." Boris whispered, Morgaine glared at him, but didn't say anything. "So intelligent and proud. It's too bad that I'll have to break such a pure soul."

Morgaine's heart beat faster, but she didn't show her fear. She was stronger than this. She can get through this. She had to.

Morgaine felt the cold, metal blade of the knife on her cheek, but didn't flinch. She stayed still as the sharp edge cut her skin in a long line across the side of her face. She stayed quiet as blood slowly dripped down her face like bloody tears.

"Keep it up, Morgaine." Boris hissed, his hot breath hitting her face. "I love a good fight."

Morgaine closed her eyes. The cut hurt, but she wouldn't make a noise. She wouldn't grant Boris the satisfaction of seeing her pain. She thought of her friends, Sara, Pauline, Kai, Ray, Kenny...Tyson. They'd do the same thing. She had to stay strong. For her friends.

The slap came suddenly, it threw her face sideways with the impact, leaving a stinging, red mark darkened by smeared blood. Her eyes flew open in shock and she glared the man, her eyes cold and angry.

"Don't treat me with such disrespect when your life is in my hands." Boris growled as he ripped her shirt with the knife, exposing skin.

"You are a sick, old basterd." Morgaine hissed in a deadly voice as her eyes seemed to darken.

Boris just smiled.

"I've been called worse." He dragged the knife down the length of her arm, leaving a river of blood from her shoulder to her wrist.

Morgaine bit the inside of her cheek. It hurt, and it wasn't going to end quickly. Boris was slowly torturing her, breaking her.

Boris grabbed the torn skin and twisted it, causing blood to gush out. Morgaine flinched but still kept quiet.

"You're a strong one. But I'd love to hear you scream." Boris whispered into her ear, licking the outside of it.

Morgaine stared blankly ahead, wanting to puke. It was disgusting, it was just wrong. Her whole body felt dirty. She knew that she might never get rid of the feeling.

He cut her, made her bleed. Her shirt was ruined, and only just covered her. Her pants weren't faring any better. The once blue jeans were stained red with blood, rips on the knees and down the thighs, blood leaking from the exposed skin.

But Morgaine never cried out, never made a sound. Even when Boris tore off what remained of her clothes and took away the last shred of innocence left in her. Even when he bit her skin and marked her as he reached his climax. She stayed quiet.

Boris stood up and straightened his clothes, a sick smirk glued onto his face as he stared triumphantly at the silent figure slumped against the wall.

* * *

Tala jumped when his pocket started to heat up. He quickly snatched Dream from his pocket and watched with wide eyes as it sparked. Something was bothering the dragon. 

"Morgaine's in trouble." Tala muttered as he sat up. He walked briskly out of his bedroom in search of the others. Not everyone could survive the Abby.

They were running out of time.

* * *

Boris unchained her, and she slid down to the ground, not having the energy left to stay sitting. Boris smiled wider as he tilted her head up to look at him with blank eyes. Boris sneered. 

"How would you like to die, Morgaine? Because once I'm done with you, I will have no reason to keep you. So tell me, how would you like to die?" He said smugly.

Morgaine was silent, and Boris knew that he had indeed broken her. He opened his mouth to continue when she spoke, her eyes dark and filled with anger and hate.

"I would like to die of old age, you bastered. And I'd be damned if I let you change that." she hissed.

Boris growled and stood up abruptly. She was stronger than he had thought. He fumed as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

A lantern was left in the room, the dim light causing shadows to dance across the walls. Morgaine sat up and fixed her clothes as best as she could.

Morgaine sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall, blood still dripping from her wounds. She didn't move to wipe them, but instead looked around the room.

For the first time since she had been there, she could see the room clearly. It wasn't that interesting. Grey, stone bricks layered on top of one another. Water slowly dripping from the ceiling. But that wasn't what caught Morgaine's attention.

Names, carved into the stone. Words, quotes, tallies of the number of days spent in this cage.

**Kevin,**

**Danielle, **

**Caitlyn,**

**Emily,**

**Sean, **

**Gabriel.**

So many names. So many kids that went through the same thing that she did.

**Not guilty. **

**No faith. **

**Hopeless. **

So many lives ruined by one man.

**In Memory of Alex Brampton 1991-2003. **

**In Memory of Sara Ocorn 1993-2000.**

**In Memory of Chad Koles 1989-2003 **

So many kids, forgotten. So many kids that no one knows is dead.

Morgaine slowly got to her feet, using the wall as support. She ignored the pain and dizziness it caused and walked over to the far side of the room.

There, beside many others was a name. But this one she recognized.

**Kai **

And writtenabove it were two words.

**No fear.**

Morgaine glanced beside it. Another name she recognized.

**Nothing Lasts Forever.**

**Tala**

Words, encouraging the readers to never give up. So many. So many that they rivaled the words of fear and loss.

**There's always hope.**

**Bryan.**

**Never give up.**

**Spencer.**

**Fear. Love. Laugh. Cry. Feel.**

**Ian.**

Morgaine traced the words, her heart going out to those who they had thought to be so heartless just months ago. To survive so much and keep on going is something most people could never do.

"Once I get out of here, I'm writing a book. About everything you guys went through, to let the world know how hard it was." Morgaine whispered, leaning her head against the wall.

Morgaine sighed.

"Here I am. Stuck trying to save the world once again. Only now it's so much more complicated. Last year, we just had to defeat a team, win the world championships... Now, we have to stop an old man from taking over the world. With no help, no cheering fans. Just us." Morgaine snorted. "Last year seems piddly to this."

_"No one got hurt last year. But now...It's a whole new ball game."_

"We're going up against the most modern technology in the world. Man, how are we going to pull this off?" Morgaine said as she sat back down on the stones.

"Well, I can't say my life is boring. Because it's far from it." Morgaine knew she was babbling, but she didn't care. There was no one here to listen to her, but it was just to quiet.

Morgaine shook her head. She was still in a state of shock. The pain from her wounds had faded into a dull throb, and Morgaine was getting used to it. But she couldn't grasp it. She had been raped. Raped. Screwed. Fucked.

Hot wet tears started falling from her eyes. They came slowly at first, but then she started sobbing. Morgaine knew that she had been avoiding the fact. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to, even though she knew it was true. But that didn't change her. Morgaine would not let something like that change the person she is. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't let Boris win. She had to stay strong.

"The least I can do for them is get information. Maybe then we'd be able to figure this whole thing out." Morgaine muttered. She wiped away the last of her tears with a determined look on her face.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. My friends will never judge me that way. I can't give up, for it won't be me who's effected. It'd be my friends, my family who'd suffer."

Morgaine traced her hands over the stones underneath her feet. Something had been drawn there, carved like the words on the wall. She couldn't tell what it was.

Morgaine traced the pattern, looking at it from different angles, trying to decipher it. She spent many minutes like this, until she was running a figure over the outline of the creature again and again. She knew it was some sort of animal, but what kind?

Then, she saw it. If you looked at it from a certain point, the carving came to life. Morgaine smiled as she looked at the drawing.

It was of an eagle. It's wings spread out, as if it was caught in mid-flight. The detail was so magnificent that it seemed to move as the light flickered over it.

Morgaine's family was from Ireland, and their clan's animal was an eagle. It had been so long since she had ever seen one, real life or just in a picture. For some reason, seeing it now, in a place like this, it seemed to give her courage and strength.

Morgaine got to her feet and walked over to where her chain's lay on the ground. She took a sharp piece that had broken off and walked back over to where the Demolition Boys had carved their names.

Morgaine thought for a moment, contemplating on what to write. Then, she smiled and started hacking the stone away to form letters. After ten minutes, she was finally done. She stood back and looked proudly at her work. Morgaine cocked her head and smiled. It was not as impressive as the eagle, but it was a start.

"Nothing lasts forever, huh? Well, I guess I'll trust you on that one."

**No Regrets.**

**Morgaine.**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: YAY! I'm finally done. I know, I know, it was short and I apologize. But I really wanted to get this done. And also, I wanted it to just star Morgaine(kinda). I'm also going away again in a couple of days and I wanted to get this up ASAP! I'll try to update again sooner! Hoped you liked! Read and Review! 


	10. Final Adjustments

March 21, 2005.

Taiy-Chan: You've got it! Another installment to Never Forget! Everybody cheer!

You know what? I don't feel like writing today... I'll start tomorrow...

March 30, 2005

Taiy-Chan: Okay! I'll start the chapter. I don't know if this one will be long, I don't have much to put in it, but anyways, an update is an update, ne?

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter #10 Final Adjustments

Tala ran down the stairs, still clutching Morgaine's blade in his hand. He found his friends still crowded around Kenny, watching as he came up with a plan.

Tala slowed down to a brisk walk as he entered the room, taking the time to look at everyone's faces.

"I've got bad news." he said, immediately getting everyone's attention. They watched him expectantly as he came over to them.

Tala sat down beside Kai, suddenly feeling guilty. He stared at his lap, wishing that they'd stop staring at him, it wasn't really helping.

Kai eyed him curiously, cocking his head to once side. After a while, he sighed.

"What were you hiding from us?" he demanded. Tala laughed.

"Can never fool you, huh Kai." Tala said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He opened up his hand where it had been clutching Morgaine's blade and dropped the purple blade onto the glass table. Pauline gasped and reached out to pick up the blade.

"But.. This is Morgaine's... How did you get it?" she asked, looking up at Tala.

"I was there when she first arrived at the Abby." Tala started. "She had put up a good fight, taking out two of the guards. But they shot her with a tranquilizer and she was taken in. I'd tried to help her, but those gates are pretty tough. She handed me her blade before she fell unconscious."

"Then...what's this bad news about?" Sara asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Tala looked at each of them.

"Just a second ago it started to burn, when I picked it up, I could feel Dream trying to reach out to Morgaine. Something has happened to her."

"Even more reason to start tomorrow." Kenny said, his friends stared at him.

"What...?" Tyson said slowly.

Kenny glanced up at them.

"I've mapped out the Abby using the sketch Tala, Kai and Sara made. I've also hacked into their computers and got all the locations of the cameras and traps. It'll be hard to get in... but I've figured out a route. The sooner we get this done, the sooner Morgaine is back in safe hands."

Everyone nodded.

"But.. Didn't Kai say that they wanted all of the girls? Like, Pauline and Sara too?" Max asked. Kenny nodded.

"Yes, in order to complete the summon, they must have the three top female bladers and the boy's bit-beasts." he explained, pushing up his glasses. Max frowned.

"They haven't made a move for a while now..." he said.

"Maybe they don't know we're here." Ray suggested, shrugging. But Kai shook his head.

"They would expect us to come to Russia, looking for Morgaine. I can't say that they know we're here, staying with Tala, but they do know that we're somewhere in Moscow. The moment they find out where, they'll come again."

"We have to be on our guard." Ray whispered.

"The way they took Morgaine without us even noticing, is kinda unnerving." Sara said.

"Well, we _were_ kinda distracted." Pauline said, glaring at Kenny.

Tala laughed.

"Kai told me about it, man, I wished you got _that_ on tape." he said, trying to picture Kai singing the Teletubbies song. He chuckled.

Kai glared daggers at him, with were ignored. He sighed.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" he asked.

"You guys are going to go over there and wait by the entrance until I tell you it's safe." Kenny explained.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Tyson asked. Kenny looked at Tala, drawing everybody's attention back to the red head, who grinned widely.

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out." Tala said, waving his hand, brushing off the looks they gave him.

"Anyways, I'll hack into their main computer and play the Hyper video I have on every monitor in the whole facility." The Bladebreakers sighed at this. Kenny laughed. "It should distract them enough for you guys to get in."

"When are we going to do this?" Pauline questioned. "Morning, afternoon, or night?"

"Most likely in the late afternoon. We want to get in there and get out." Tala said.

"Though, most of the time, it doesn't turn out as planned." Pauline muttered.

"Well, now that we have all that figured out," Tala said, getting up and grabbing Kai's hand. "I have to check something with our little captain here." He grinned as he dragged the said teen away, leaving the others staring after him, exchanging glances.

* * *

Tala lead Kai through a long hallway, still grinning from ear to ear. Kai sighed. 

"Exactly where are you dragging me off to again?" he asked.

Tala turned back to him, a smile ever present on his fair face.

"I'm going to show you the weaponry." he said, leading Kai down another set of stairs.

"Just how far underground is this place?"

"Stop whining and shut up."

"Yes mam."

"Don't make me hit you."

"...It's as cold as hell down here."

"Hell isn't cold, Kai."

"It's still cold. Minus one hundred." The latter was muttered.

Tala rolled his eyes, their footsteps echoing off the stone covered walls.

"Who knew that the great Kai could be such a baby." Talasaid to himself.

"Holy fuckingshit! There'ssnow down here!"

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like a century to Kai, they reached the last door down a long, never ending hallway. Tala let go of Kai's hand and opened the door, stepping in. 

"Why does this place have to be so far..." Kai stopped short as he walked in, staring at his surroundings. "Nevermind."

What seemed like hundreds of tall, metal racks lined up and down the long, stone covered room, which, to Kai, looked like another big hallway, but what would he know? Dim lights illuminated the 'room' giving the whole place an eerie glow.

But it was what was stacked on the metal shelves that caught Kai's attention. Thousands and thousands of guns, any kind you could name, was sitting there on one of the racks, with about ten more duplicates lined up beside it. Machine guns, shotguns, pistols, revolvers, you name it, it was there. Boxes of grenades and proximity mines, detonation mines, stacked up on top of one another. The most high tech equipment lined neatly, so many that it would make James Bond seem dull.

"This is my little collection. It grew a bit over the last few years." Tala said, smiling proudly.

Kai gaped at him.

"_Little? LITTLE! _You have enough guns to arm to America's fucking military! How the fuck...Actually, I don't want to know." Kai gasped for breath after his sudden outburst.

Tala laughed.

"Think it will be enough?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good."

"Tala." Kai said, picking up a rifle from the shelf and turning it over in his hands.

"Yeah?" Tala called as he strode through the many rows of weaponry. Kai put the gun back and turned to another shelf.

"Just how are we going to get all of this stuff upstairs?" he asked.

"We don't have to. There's an underground passageway from here to the Abby." Tala answered from many racks down.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell us that?" Kai demanded. He could practically see Tala shrug.

"I forgot."

"It would've made Kenny's job much easier." Kai scolded.

"It only leads to the basement, one of the hallways by the sleeping quarters. We still need all of the information Kenny has. The passage won't take us straight to Morgaine."

"I see. But still..."

"I was going to tell them today, but I forgot."

"That's sad, Tala."

"We better head back. I smell lunch." Tala said, heading for the door, Kai followed.

"You can smell it from all the way down here?"

"Muhahahaha..."

"You scare me."

* * *

About an hour later, Kai and Tala arrived back at ground level. 

"Warmth!" Kai cried as they came up the last flight of stairs.

Tala laughed.

"I wish I had a camera."

"Thank God you don't."

Tala and Kai headed for the living room, finding the rest of the Bladebreakers still sitting around the coffee table.

"Time for a break you guys! Lunch!" Tala called, his friends looked up.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Tyson cried, jumping to his feet. Pauline and Sara rolled their eyes, smiling at each other. How did Morgaine fall for this guy?

The Bladebreakers ate silently, talking once and a while. Kai frowned and turned to Tala.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" he hissed.

Tala looked up from his plate, fork frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Oh yeah."

Kai slapped his forehead.

"Let me guess, you forgot again?"

"This food is good!" Tala said, emphasizing his point by taking a huge mouthful.

Kai shook his head and turned to his friends.

"Tala has something to tell you guys." he said, turning once again to his red haired friend.

Tala wiped his mouth and placed his hands out in front of him.

"We don't really have to worry about getting into the Abby." he said.

"Really?" Max asked, staring at him. Tala nodded.

"Yes, downstairs-"

"A hundred miles away."

"Shut up Kai. Anyways, downstairs, in the weaponry room, that I showed Kai today, there is an underground passage that leads into the Abby." Kenny stared at him.

"So I went through all of that..."

Tala shook his head, his twin bangs flopping from side to side.

"Uh uh. It comes out around the sleeping quarters in the underground Abby." he reached over and grabbed Kenny's laptop, typing on it for a second before turning it around for everyone to see.

"We will come out around here." he said, pointing at the map on the screen. "Morgaine should be over here, one level below us." Tala said, pointing to another location. "We still have a lot of ground to cover." he pushed the laptop back to Kenny.

"So, when are we heading out?" Kai asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Ray frowned and slowly opened his eyes, what had woken him this time? 

Ray moved to sit up, but froze as he heard voices coming from the window. He turned slightly, trying to see who was in the room.

Cool, night air brushed past him, making his hair ruffle in its wake. Someone had broken in.

Ray's sensitive hearing picked up quiet footsteps approaching his bed. He close his eyes slightly and feigned sleep. He sensed someone come to stand beside his bed, a cool point touched the base of his neck.

Ray jumped up and knocked the needle away, startling the men surrounding him. His eyes scanned over them quickly. Ten Biovolt spies.

Ray turned quickly to Pauline's bed and scrambled over. As he passed the small bedside table, he grabbed their beyblades, stuffing them into his pocket.

He knocked the black clad men away from the sleeping form of his girlfriend. They pulled out long guns and aimed it at him. Ray quickly picked up Pauline, bridle style and ran for the door. He felt searing pain rip through his shoulder, but ignored it. He dashed out of the room and down the hallway, coming to a stop by the spiraling stairs.

Ray set Pauline carefully on the ground.

"What's happening?" Pauline asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Biovolt broke in, they came to get you.." Ray said, still gasping for breath. Pauline's eyes widened, the news jolting her fully awake. She studied him.

"Ray!" she gasped. "You're bleeding!" Ray glanced at his shoulder, where Pauline was pointing. So that's what had caused him pain. He had been shot.

"It's only a little scratch." he said, brushing off her concern.

"Only a little scratch! That bullet went right through your arm!" Ray winced, he could feel his body already stitching up the wound.

"Let my demon blood take care of it." Ray said, looking behind Pauline. They were coming.

"We have to hide." Ray said, getting up from his kneeling position. Pauline followed.

Ray grabbed her hand and raced down the hall, Tala had told him that his house had many hiding places hidden in the walls, but where were they? They had no time to search the walls.

Ray pulled Pauline around a corner and leaned against the wall. Heavy boots thudded on the carpeted floor.

Ray motioned for Pauline to be quiet, she nodded.

Ray glanced around the corner, the spies were talking in a crowded group, they were holding something...

Ray sighed with relief as he watched them leave through one of the many glass windows in the hallway. But then he caught sight of a body clutched in one of their arms. Ray heard Pauline gasp.

"Sara..." she whispered. Ray paled.

When they were finally gone, Pauline and Ray having waited a couple of minutes after they left, the two came out of their hiding place. Pauline crumpled to the ground.

"They have both of them now.." she muttered, burying her face in her hands. Ray leant down and held her close.

"What are we going to do now?" Pauline said quietly.

Ray frowned.

"I'm just wondering what happened to Kai."

* * *

Kai had awoken immediately when the Biovolt spies entered the room her shared with Sara. He shot up in bed when they god close and struck out at the nearest to him, successfully knocking three men unconscious. But they had studied his abilities and easily overpowered him. Boris had sent the strongest and the biggest men to help capture Sara, knowing what Kai was capable of. They crowded him, making it harder for him to inflict any damage or get to Sara. They pinned him to the bed and jabbed the needle into his throat, the strong chemical taking over at once. 

They moved away from the fallen blader as he slumped in his bed, his eyes glazed over. Finally they left, going out he bedroom door. His last thought was one full of dread because not only did they have his girlfriend and her bit-beast, they had Dranzer now too.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Whoa, that was longer than I expected! Was it good? Tell me! I liked the part with Tala and Kai the best, personally. Anyways, don't forget to check out my two new one-shots! Slow and Silent and Nothing to Lose! If anything, just take a look at Nothing to Lose, I really am proud of that one... 

You better, or I'll take my time updating this...which means my other stories will have to be put off for even longer...

Mrs.Provenche: The equation is this: read+review+read/review one-shots update!

Taiy-Chan: What the fuck are you doing here! _(throws Mrs.Provenche off a cliff)_ I've always wanted to do that. But you heard her!

Review!

_(pulls Kai, Ray, Tala, Sessy and Inu onto scene, they do puppy eyes)_

All: Pwease?


	11. Time To Play Hero

Taiy-Chan: Okay, I've decided to get the 11th chapter to Never Forget up. I hope you guys like it! This story is slowly coming to an end. i don't know if we'll get 20 chapters this time, but there's still about five to six chapters left, at the most. So enjoy!

Oh yeah, just to let you know, Bryan is a bit OOC in this, I think. But, that's okay, right? RIGHT!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing...but not for long! Just kidding.

* * *

Chapter#11 Time To Play Hero

* * *

Kai groggily opened his eyes. Man, he felt like he was run over by a truck. He didn't get drunk last night...did he? What exactly happened last night? He felt something like dread settle in his stomach as he tried to remember. He stared up at the ceiling , his dazed eyes making it look like there were pictures there.

Blurry voices reached his ears.

"I think he's waking up."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I dunno. I hope he doesn't feel too bad."

"With Sara gone and everything."

That caused Kai's eyes to open wider. He blinked several times as reality hit him.

Last night Biovolt attacked! They took Sara and Dranzer!

Kai shot up in bed, groaning as his head started to pound.

"Hey, take it easy there, bud. They shot you with a pretty heavy tranquilizer." Kai eyes followed the voice and saw Pauline sitting on his bed.

"They took Sara, and Dranzer." he muttered, shifting slightly to lean on the pillows more comfortably.

Pauline's mouth formed a thin line.

"We know. They tried to come for me, but Ray woke up in time. For a price though, his bullet wound through his shoulder is just starting to heal."

"You mean he was shot? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, Kai." Kai turned to the raven haired boy. "I'm a neko-jin, remember? It was a clean shot, so it'll heal in a couple of hours." he explained, smiling.

Kai sighed. He hated himself for not waking up in time. If he did, then would Sara still be here? There's nothing he could do now. They have to get into the Abby today, before anything happens to Sara or Morgaine.

"Where's the others?" he asked, just realizing that the three of them were the only ones in the room.

"Kenny, Tyson, Tala and Max are downstairs. Tyson is worried sick about Morgaine, Dream's been acting strangely this morning." Ray said, frowning.

Kai got slowly to his feet, he glared at the two when the moved to stop him.

"We have to get a move on, before any body else gets hurt." he snapped, exiting the room, usuing the wall for support as he felt his head spin.

Ray and Pauline glanced at each other before they shrugged at followed him.

The others looked up as the three entered the living room.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Tala said as Kai sat beside him. "You hungry?"

Kai shook his head.

"Not right now Tala. We need to get this plan on the road."

"Then it's a good thing I got here in time." Kai's head shot up at the sound of a new voice.

Bryan was standing behind the couch Tala, Ray, Pauline and Kai were sitting on, his spiked violet hair a bit tousled up. He was wearing a loose, red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He smirked at the look of shock on Kai's face.

"Wha...?" Kai stared dumbfound idly at his friends.

"I came here this morning, Tala told me what you guys were about to do, and I'm here to help." Bryan explained.

"Yes," Kenny piped up, "He's going to help us hack into the Abby's system and get a map of the place." Kai nodded, finally getting caught up with the latest news.

Tala grinned.

"Good old computer wiz Bryan." The violet haired boy growled, but chose to let that remark slide for the time being.

"Can I use your laptop?" Bryan asked. Kenny nodded and handed it to him. Bryan moved to the other side of the couch. "Scoot Kitty." he said, motioning with his hand at Ray. The said boy grumbled to himself, but moved over anyways, allowing Bryan to sit down.

"Okay, here we go." Bryan opened up the black laptop and started typing quickly. In a matter of ten seconds, he was done. He turned the laptop around for everyone to see. "I've hacked into the surveillance cameras, it's not very detailed, but you see the stick people?" the others nodded, "Those are the students, guards, scientists and teachers of the Abby. You can't tell them apart, remember, this is a simple map. But before you leave, I'm going to put a tracking device on you, so we can navigate you through the Abby."

"Cool." Pauline whispered.

"If only you came sooner!" Kenny wined. "It would've saved me so much time!"

"Stop your complaining, kid." Bryan snapped, sending the small boy a death glare. "At least I'm here now."

Kenny closed his mouth and quietly apologized.

"So when are we leaving?" Tyson asked.

"As soon as possible. We have to get Sara and Morgaine out of there before something else happens to them." Kai said quickly. Tyson nodded, looking worried.

"I hope they're okay." he muttered.

"Don't worry, bud." Tala said, smiling happily. "Everything will work out in the end."

Tyson nodded and sighed, trying to wash away his concern for his girlfriend.

"So we're going today?" Ray asked. Kai and Tala nodded again.

"As soon as we've all had something to eat." Tala said, getting to his feet.

"Good! I can't wait to kick some serious Biovolt ass!" Pauline cried, jumping up from the couch.

* * *

After breakfast, our heroes and heroine went to get ready to leave. Kenny and Bryan perfected the plan, while the others went to their rooms to change and/or shower and get all they need.

Kai bit his lip. He didn't want to risk any more people than he had to. He knew that the other Bladebreakers would insist on coming, and that he'd need them if they wanted to get out there alive. But Tala didn't have to come, neither did Bryan. No, he didn't want them to come. What if they were caught again? They only just got free from the Abby. He didn't want to risk their lives again.

One of the things that was fueling all this worrying was the dream he had before they left for Russia. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Kai didn't want to lose another friend.

Kai made his way back downstairs, seating himself on the couch beside Bryan to wait for the others.

* * *

Tyson put on his red baseball cap, twisting it to the back like he always did. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"This is going to be the most dangerous thing I ever do, I know it." he said out loud. "Yeah, I'm scared, but.." he took out Dream, clutching it tightly in his palm. "I'm doing this for you, Morgaine. Just hang on a little longer." Dream glowed in response as Tyson left his room, joining Max in the hallway before they went downstairs.

* * *

Pauline pulled on her black, fingerless gloves, pulling up her loose, baggy black jeans. She grabbed a belt from the shelf and quickly did it up. She reached for her comb, but decided to leave her hair down today. Instead, Pauline grabbed the headband that Ray had given her and put in on, pulling out two brown strands in front of it, framing her face.

Pauline adjusted her navy blue halter top and nodded approvingly. She was ready to go. She grabbed her blade from her bedside drawer and turned towards the door.

"You ready?" Ray asked as he came from the bathroom. He was dressed similar to her.

He was wearing dark, loose jeans with a black top that said: Darkstar on it. He stuffed Driger into his pocket and grabbed Pauline's hand.

"Scared?" Ray questioned, grinning and showing off his pointed fangs. Pauline laughed nervously.

"You bet 'cha." Ray squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Everything's gonna be okay." he whispered.

Pauline nodded and they went to join their friends in the living room.

Tala met up with Ray and Pauline in the halls. He smiled at them in his odd and evil way. Pauline laughed.

"Nothing can bring you down, can it Tala?" she asked.

"Muhahaha..."

"Forget I asked."

* * *

Once everyone was seated around the coffee table, Kenny and Bryan briefed them on what to do.

"Okay," Kenny started, turning his laptop around so they could see. "You're going to go down to the basement where Tala has the weapons. Once you are fully armed, you will take the passage to the Abby."

"It's cold down there, just to warn you." Kai said in monotone.

Tala rolled his eyes.

"And they say your element is fire."

Bryan glared at them.

"Moving on." he clicked something on the laptop, and the map of the Abby came up. "You will come out around here" he said, pointing to the screen. "We suspect that Morgaine and Sara are being kept in the cells on the next level down." he said, pointing to another part of the map. "We need to get them out of there as soon as possible, so that is where you will go first. They won't have their beyblades with them so we'll have to find out where they hid them. We noticed that there are a lot of people around this area of the Abby. Somethings going on there, that is where we think they are keeping Dranzer and Dryzer. You'll have to go check that out before we leave."

Bryan took a breath and looked at each of them. "There is a possibility that Sara and Morgaine will be injured when you find them. If that is the case, you will send two people back here with them, understand?"

The others nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." Tyson said.

"Easier said than done would fit better." Kai muttered.

"Yes, it's not as easy as it looks." Bryan continued. Remember, we aren't the only ones that are going to be there. There're a bunch of guards that are way stronger than most of us. Maybe with the exception of Kai and Tala, from all of their training, but still." Bryan looked at them all carefully. "You can't be afraid to kill."

Ray swallowed, and Tyson looked uneasy. Pauline snorted.

"They deserve all they get." she growled, clenching her hands into fists. "No one gets away with messing with my friends! Not while I'm around!"

"If you hesitate, this whole plan might go down the drain." Kai said sternly. "We can't afford risking our lives more than we already have."

Ray nodded.

"Right."

Tyson sighed.

"I never liked making people cry, let alone killing them..." he muttered. "But it looks like I have no choice, do I?"

_'I'm doing this for you, Morgaine. I'll try my best and I_ will _get you out of there, safe and sound.'_ Tyson thought.

Tala stood.

"Alright then, gang. Let's get this show on the road!" The others got up as well.

Kenny walked to each one of them, handing them an ear piece.

"This way, me and Bryan will be able to keep in touch with you. If anything goes wrong, we can always come back."

"We won't be coming back without Sara and Morgaine with us." Kai said. Kenny sighed, but nodded, understanding.

"This ear piece also has the tracking device on it, so we know where you are." he said.

"So you're staying back, Bry?" Tala asked. Bryan winced at the nickname, but answered.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm needed back here, and plus, if we have too many people, there's less chance that you'd get in there and out without getting in trouble." he said. Tala smiled.

"We'll see ya when we get back." he sang, hugging the violet haired boy. Bryan stiffened and hesitantly hugged the red head back.

Bryan gave Kai a friendly pat as Tala released him.

"It'll be okay." he whispered to the quiet teen. Kai smiled sadly.

"You never know." he muttered.

"Okay you guys, make us proud. We'll contact you before you get in, telling you when it's safe." Kenny said as they headed for the stairs leading down to the weapon room.

"We'll see ya guys!" Pauline called, waving.

They kept on waving until they descended the first flight of stairs, and were unable to see them anymore.

* * *

Kai and Tala lead the way down the stairs, the group slipping into a deafening silence. The sound of their footsteps thudding in their ears.

"Man, Kai was right. It's freezing down here." Ray said quietly, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

Kai glared at his red haired friend.

"Told you so."

"Did I ever doubt you?"

"Well..."

"Actually, don't answer that."

The group made their way down the cold hallway, gradually traveling deeper and deeper underground. Pauline shivered slightly. She hated the cold. She sighed and her breath came out in a puff of condensation.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the band came to the steel door at the end of the final staircase. Tala turned the freezing handle and opened it.

The Bladebreakers gasped as they stepped inside.

"Wow..." Ray whispered, staring at the rows and rows of stacked racks.

Tala turned to them.

"Over there," he said, pointing to a closet on his right. "There are six trench coats that have gun holders in them. I want you to pick one of these and put them on. Then, go through the racks, taking any gun you like. The description of the gun is by the label. Take as much as you can, but as little weight as possible. There are grenades, and small knives in the corner over there." The others nodded. "Get to it!"

They headed for the closet and pulled the metal doors opened.

Tala moved to follow them, but a hand grasped his arm, turning him around again.

"You don't have to go with us." Kai said, releasing his hold on the red head. Tala sighed.

"But I want to. Look Kai, I'm just as worried about Morgaine and Sara as you are. I'm not like Bryan, I can't just sit back and relax while my friends go and risk their lives." Tala said.

Kai frowned.

"But..." he couldn't get his dream from his head. He didn't want to risk any more people than possible...

_Kai looked around him. He was standing a long, dark corridor. He could hear water dripping slowly from the brick walls, adding that cold, wet feeling to the weariness in his bones. The corridor's ceiling was shaped like an arch, contributing to the creepy effect you usually get in nightmares. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever, in a never ending tunnel. _

_The first thing he heard was the horrible sound of a gun being fired, the sickening sound of someone falling limp to the floor. Kai couldn't make out any the people, it was a blur to him, a mix of colours that didn't make sense. But then he saw himself, as crystal clear as a sunny, cloudless day._

Kai let his head drop.

"I don't..."

_He watched himself run over to the fallen body, fall heavily to his knees and pick up the limp figure and hug them close. Kai saw himself turn to the people around him, calling for help. Kai could now see other figures, standing behind him as he held the dead body. He was crying. Desperately trying to get them to help him. But they backed away. His cries became louder, tears streaking down his face. Crying, yelling, pleading for his friend's life._

"I don't want to lose anyone else." he whispered.

Tala's face softened.

"Kai..."

"You should just stop trying." the two boys looked up to see Ray standing in front of them.

He had on is black trench coat, they could see the many guns hidden in the open coat. He wore dark boots, which had a small dagger attached to it by a strap. His normally bound hair was in a regular pony tail, in his right hand, he carried a frenzy.

Ray smiled.

"I don't think you can stop him, Kai." he said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say this: We all know that what we're about to do, might be the last things that happen in our life. We understand this. But we don't care. Our friends' lives our in danger, even more so than ours. Like Tala said, none of us can just watch from the sidelines as more of our friends risk their lives. We're not going to let you do this alone, Kai. Sorry to say, but you're stuck with us."

Kai sighed and shook his head, smirking.

"Well I guess I have no choice, do I?" he asked as Pauline, Tyson and Max joined the three.

Max grinned.

"Nope, no choice at all. Whether you like it or not, we're with you on this."

Tala gave Kai a friendly shove.

"Get going, bud, don't want to be left behind!"

A couple minutes later of browsing the shelves for weapons, they were ready. Pauline stood beside the passage entrance. She loaded her gun.

"Well, let's get this party started."

The six teenagers grinned as they ran into the cold corridor. Their jackets flew around them, and their boots clinked with hidden weapons.

They were off to save the world once again, just this time, they had more than just their bit-beasts on the line.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Done! Finally! I really hoped you like it! Would you look at that? I updated two of my stories in two days! WOW! Anyways, I think I've stretched out this story long enough, so it's time to get into the real action! I hope you guys are liking this story, personally, I think it's WAY better than its prequel, what about you?

So review!

P.S. A frenzy is a type of gun. I got it from 007.


	12. When Nightmares Become Reality

Taiy-Chan: Yeah! I've finally got around to write this chapter. Right now, I can say that I don't know where I'll end this chap... Depending on how long it is... Anyways, I've got an idea. Also, there are only a couple of chapters left of this story, before the epilouge. So, be prepared! You kinda get to know more about Pauline, Sara and Morgaine in the beginning of this chap. There wasn't much stuff about them, personally, before, so I decided to add it.

And, for once, Review Responses!

Burningfate- Lol, it really sounded like 007? Oops... Nothing's gonna happen to Pauline, it's just that, it would kind of be repetitive if all of the girls got caught, eh? And also, we can't have the boys having all of the fun!

Jo-Chan-ANIME- Yeah, I kinda forgot about Morgaine/Tyson and how Tyson should be worried. Lol. Your chapter was freaking long! Holy shit!

kenthomas- Thanks for saying that this is interesting! I try, uh huh!

jadestar123- Yeah! I finally updated! I'm going to try and get this story finished soon, so I can give Beyblade F Fusion all of my undivided attention! And so I can start new stories, I have so many ideas!

ChibiRiyuki- I'm glad you like this story so much! Thanks for e-mailing me!

Demdova- You STILL have to review my last chapter, idiot.

ChOcoLAte lUVr- Really? Brilliant? Thanks! That means a lot to me XD

Thanks to all of the reviewers! If I forgot you, please don't hold a grudge! That's what Burningfate is for!

P.S. At the end of this chapter, one of the chacters are described as 'they' or 'their' and all that stuff. I just want to remind you that this is _one_ person we're talking about, k? Okay.

* * *

Chapter #12 When Nightmares Become Reality

* * *

Pauline leant against the wall, her breath puffing out in front of her in a cold cloud. They had ran all the way down the tunnel, the drumming of their feet pounding in their heads. Finally, they came to the large, metal doors leading into the Abby, and waited for Kenny's signal. 

Now, some of them were resting against the freezing walls, or had just fell right onto the ground, ignoring the hard stones beneath them. Pauline wiped some sweat off from her brow, sighing as her breathing returned to normal. She knew what Morgaine would say if she was here.

'You guys are all out of shape!'

Pauline laughed breathlessly. Yup, typical Morgaine, chiding them all like a mother hen. When her, Pauline and Sara had lived together, they used to call Morgaine 'mom' by accident. Though this pissed her off quite a bit, and whoever said it would get a good punch in the arm, it fitted her well, and she knew it. Morgaine was, obviously, the most mature out of the three, always looking out for them and helping wherever she could. But, because of this, she always put her own problems aside. This had always bothered Pauline. Sometimes, she just wanted to turn around and force Morgaine to tell her everything that was on her mind, at that exact moment, since Morgaine was accustomed to hide her true feelings.

Pauline had once told Morgaine that she should live more, to just let it all out. And she had meant it, even if she wasn't always the most serious one out of them. The most precious thing to Pauline was her family, and her friends were family too. She knew she said it to them a lot, but, sometimes, she just wanted to make sure that they got it. She'd do anything for them, and would always be there for them, even if that sounds a bit on the sappy side. Pauline sometimes felt as if they didn't take her seriously, though, it's not their fault. There were only a couple of rare occasions where Pauline Smith was serious. But when she was, she meant everything she said.

Though the other Bladebreakers might not realize, or know, Morgaine, Pauline and Sara had all left some lifelong friends behind to join the team.

Pauline looked up at the arched ceiling of the tunnel and sighed. And they missed them, immensely.

_'Michelle, Emily, Lisa, Alexandra... I hope you guys are okay. And doing better than us...' _she thought.

If anything happened to her friends she'd kill. She'd fucking kill! She'd get back at anyone that dared to do anything to her friends, and Pauline knew that Morgaine and Sara felt the same way too.

When they had been in school, Sara had actually been the most energetic of the three. Athletic and always cheerful, Sara could lighten a mood in a flash of a smile. But ever since they left their friends behind, Sara had become quieter. Keeping more things to herself.

_'Gonna have to do something about that.'_ Pauline vowed.

Sara liked to keep a grudge, even if it was something so small, and so stupid, she could be mad at you for months on end. Once, Pauline had said that it was weird that Sara didn't like mayonnaise, and boom! Sara didn't talk to her for two months!

But, everyone has their faults, like Pauline and her insane bossiness. We won't even go there. Anyways, Sara was a great person, funny, though a bit stupid at times, Pauline knew that she couldn't ask for better.

A harsh voice in her ear jolted Pauline from her thoughts. A couple of them jumped.

"_Can you guys here me?"_ it was Kenny, talking threw the earphones he gave them. There was a chorus of 'yeah's, most of them recovering from their initial shock.

"_Good. Good. You guys okay?"_

"Kenny, we ran down a tunnel. The worst thing that could happen is Tyson going on a rampage and barreling all of us over." Tala said sarcastically. Tyson glared at the red head as the others giggled.

"_You can't be too careful. Anyways, I'm going to over ride their computers now and play the video."_

The Bladebreakers groaned and Tala grinned.

"_You'll have five minutes, _five minutes_ max to get in there and to the prison level. Morgaine and Sara are being kept down there. Though there are no security cameras, there are four guardskeeping watch atthe entrance. You guys have to be ready."_

Kai nodded.

"Understood."

"_I'll keep you guys informed with how much time you have left, alright? Playing the video in 5...4...3...2...1"_

The six teens got ready and Tala stood by the door, waiting for Kenny's signal to open it and run in.

"_Go."_

"It's now or never!" Tala said as he pushed open the steel door. The hinges let out a high shriek as metal ran against metal. For a second, it looked as though it wouldn't move, but that was a second. After two, the door gave and flung opened and our heroes rushed inside.

"We're in."

* * *

Morgaine sat with her back against the cold, stone tiles on the walls. She sighed. 

Nothing had happened. After Boris was finished with her, they ignored her like she wasn't even there. And, if she had her way, she wouldn't be.

Morgaine shook her head.

Okay, so it's not so bad. It's not like they're starving her or anything. Three small, though not very good, meals a day to keep her alive. But the thing that bothered Morgaine most was not the food. It was one fact.

It was boring.

Just sitting there, with nothing to do but just that, sit. The only sound other than her breathing was the always present drip drop of the water from somewhere on the ceiling. Luckily, not on her head.

She had tried everything to relive her boredom. Practice karate, daydream, read the messages off the walls, she even pretended to have a naganata so she'd have something to do! But, after about ten minutes of each of these things, Morgaine would loose her interest and just end up sitting down again.

Most of her wounds had slowly healed. Nothing hurt much anymore. Only if she moved in a certain way, opening the newly formed scabs that had covered her various cuts.

So Morgaine spent most of her time in this cell thinking. One thing she does a lot. Thinking, and remembering. She thought back to the times when her, Sara and Pauline were back in Canada. The good old' days. Everything was perfect back then. They had a tight group of friends, true friends at that, that would die for each other. A big family for when their real families seemed against them, or for when they just wanted each other's company.

Back then, their most worries were of high school. What if they drifted apart? What if they get bullied? What if they turn against each other, forming separate groups?

The sad thing was, that Morgaine, Sara and Pauline never got to live this. They left just after graduating from grade eight for Japan to join the Bladebreakers.

Morgaine knew that after the next tournament, she was going home. Even if Pauline and Sara wanted to stay, though she doubted they did. If anything, they can bring their other team mates with them, back to Canada. And they can go to Henry Street High school with their other friends. It has only been a year.

Again, Morgaine sighed.

Her time in her cell was getting tedious. When will they come for her?

Morgaine glared at the opposite wall as if it had committed the greatest crime.

Can something, _anything_, please happen!

As if on cue, her prayer was answered. The large metal doors swung open, revealing none other than Boris. Morgaine quickly got to her feet.

Boris sneered.

"Come with me, I believe I have someone here who you'd like to meet."

Morgaine felt dread and worry coil itself around her heart, nearly chocking her. But she pushed down the fear and followed Boris out the door.

Morgaine shielded her eyes from the sudden light, waiting impatiently for them to adjust. When she lowered her arm, it was roughly grabbed and she was dragged off behind Boris.

After many twists and turns, Morgaine and company finally stopped in front of two white doors. Through the small windows on each door, Morgaine could see various counters littered with experiments, science equipment was everywhere, the state of the art technology. And a huge machine in the background that Morgaine couldn't make out. Scientists scurried around the big room, back and forth, like little rodents

'_Must be the lab.'_ Morgaine observed.

Boris opened the doors and she was shoved in.

Morgaine scrunched up her nose in disgust. The smell of chemicals were very strong. She once again looked around the room, her attention drawn to the complicated machine at the back of the room.

Tall and black, the large machine looked intimidating. Random wires ran this way and that around a big, metal square machine. There were a ton of different buttons placed on a control pad. Beside it was four slots. On either side of the machine were two tubes, and another one in the middle.

Morgaine swallowed.

Human sized tubes.

_'This must be the machine they're going to use on us..._' Morgaine thought.

She dragged her eyes away from the menacing piece of technology and looked to the corner of the room, where the some other object was placed.

Morgaine frowned. It was glass...

She gasped.

"Sara!" she cried, running over to her friend.

Behind the glass wall, Sara was on her knees, her hands and legs chained loosely to the wall. Her head hung. Morgaine hit the glass surface, fearing the worse.

Sara slowly lifted her head, her eyes widened with reorganization.

'_Morgaine!' _she cried in her mind. _'You're okay!'_

Sara had arrived at the Abby sometime in the early morning. All she remembered before that was a heavy weight settle on her, pushing her into a deep slumber. When she woke, she was as she is now. Tied to a wall behind glass. Her head had hurt very badly. But she could do nothing but sit there, the ache in her knees from sitting on them for too long finally lessening into a dull throb.

She hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep until she heard someone, or something hitting the glass wall in front of her.

"See? I told you that I'd succeed." Boris sneered, causing both girls to whip their heads around to glare at him. "Now all I need is that stupid black haired one, Pauline right, and then I'll have all I need to get the other Bladebreakers to give me their blades."

Morgaine growled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a sick, _sick_, old, hentai bastard?" she hissed.

Boris laughed, cold and hollow.

"I've been called worse." he said, smirking.

Yes, Morgaine had called him way worse in her mind just a couple of seconds ago.

"Now, why don't you join your little friend?"

Morgaine had no time to react, for the next thing she knew, she was on her knees beside her friend, with her hands and feet being chained against the cold wall behind her.

'_Shit.'_

Boris grinned.

"Now just watch and wait, ladies, for you can do nothing else-"

He was cut off abruptly when all of the screens in the room turned black, letting out a high pitched beep.

"What the hell is going on?" Boris snapped, glaring at the men, running frantically around the room.

"W-we're not sure, sir. The screens just went b-black." one scientist explained.

"I can see that you moron! Now fix it!" Boris ordered.

The scientist were typing away on the keyboards, trying to get the screen to come up again. Suddenly, the wailing of the computers stopped.

Boris sighed.

"Good-"

_"Hello? How may I help you?"_ Everyone jumped at the sound of a voice, being played on each and every computer in the Abby.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion.

_"AHHHHHHH! IT'S POSSESSED!" _

Boris winced as a high pitched scream tore through the Abby, echoing off the stone walls.

The screens turned on, playing a movie. The whole room watched as Tyson threw down the phone and ran out of the scene.

"What the hell...?" Boris muttered, walking over to one computer.

_"MEOW!" _

Morgaine glanced over at Sara, who turned as well. Both were thinking the same thing.

Help was on the way.

Boris also noticed this.

"They are trying to get in! The Bladebreakers are in the Abby! You!" He barked, jabbing his finger at a passing scientist.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I want you to send all of the guards out to look for the Bladebreakers and stop them with any means possible!" The scientist nodded and ran out of the room.

Boris stormed over to the two girls.

"Don't think that you're saved. Just because your little friends can get into the Abby, doesn't mean they'll be able to get out." he growled.

All Sara and Morgaine could do washope and praythat their friends were safe.

* * *

Kai glanced around the corner of the wall, searching for any sign of another person. When he saw none, he ran down to the end of the hall, slipping over to a tall, wooden door and opening it. He turned to the others and motioned, quickly, for them to follow. Once they were all through the door, he and Tala lead them down a set of stairs, taking them deeper into the Abby. 

Once at the bottom, they came through another door, walking cautiously down the hall.

"_You guys have two more minutes to get down two more floors."_ Kenny's voice traveled over to their ears. The nodded, not bothering to voice their understanding to him.

So far, they hadn't met up with one single person, but they never once let their guard down.

The Bladebreakers and Tala flew down another flight of stairs.

"_They're sending guards out, be careful. One more minute."_

They moved faster, their destination right in front of them.

They ran through the last door...

"_Time's up."_

...Two loud gun shots rang through the room.

Pauline, Max, Tyson and Ray stiffened, looking around at each other, wondering if anyone was hurt. Their eyes eventually landed upon Kai and Tala, standing in front of them, holding two smoking guns.

A pair of guards lay limp on the hard ground, blood seeping slowly from their bodies. Each had a hole through his head.

Pauline grimaced. It was sick. And not in the good way.

Kai turned to them.

"Be on your guard. They know we're here."

The others nodded and they continued down the corridors of the Abby.

Kai and Tala ran around a corner at a T section, Pauline close behind them. But she stopped suddenly when Three men dressed in all black flew by her from another direction, positioning their guns just right...

Pauline lifted her frenzy and fired.

Three shots rang through the halls as the men fell to the ground.

Kai and Tala spun around just as Pauline reloaded her gun.

Tala grinned.

"Thanks."

Pauline smirked.

"Stupid bastards." she muttered, stepping over the dead bodies, Ray, Tyson and Max following her.

Ten minutes later, with the help of Kenny and Bryan guiding them through the Abby, the six had all taken down at least one guard. Shots rang through the corridors, echoing loudly off the walls, but they took no notice. They had something to do.The excitement and fear of the whole situation drove them on until, finally, Kenny's voice drifted to their ears.

"_Okay, look down the next hallway."_

Kai peeked around the corner, doing as he was told.

_"There are three doors. Go to the second one on your right, that's where Morgaine should be."_

"Strange..." Kai muttered as they rounded the corner.

_"What?"_

"There are no guards watching the doors."

Kai stopped right in front of the two metal doors. The others came up beside him, glancing over their shoulders every now and then.

* * *

_One of them frowned. They had this nagging feeling in the back of their head..._

"We should be able to open the lock without too much trouble." Kai muttered.

_...They shifted, looking around them..._

"How long will it take?" Tyson asked.

_...Something wasn't right..._

"Not too long.."

_...Morgaine wasn't in there..._

"Don't let your guard down.There still might be guards around here."

_...She had been taken somewhere else, the six of them had to turn back before it was too late..._

"Once we get Morgaine, then what?"

_...But the feeling didn't go away, if anything, it intesified..._

"We'll see. If Sara's there with her, we take them both and get the hell outta here."

_...Their eyes widened as realization struck them like a ton of bricks..._

"Sounds good to me."

_...**They were being watched**._

_...The teen spun around, grabbing their gun and aiming..._

_...Two shots were fired..._

* * *

Kai frowned. This was a very easy lock... It wouldn't be hard to open. Like he told Tyson, he could have these doors opened in one minute at the most. 

Suddenly, something washed over him, a dark feeling making him want to cry out... Something bad... He slowly turned to make sure everything was all right...

_**Kai was horrified with what he saw.**_

_**The first thing he heard was the horrible shot of a gun being fired, the sickening sound of someone falling limp to the floor.** _

_He felt his friends follow his gaze, one of them cried out._

_Kai couldn't move, he couldn't breath. It felt as though his heart had stopped beating..._

_...All he could do is stare..._

_...As reality slowly dawned on him..._

_...As tears fell, unchecked, from his eyes..._

_...All he could do was stand there..._

_...As a nightmare..._

_...Became reality..._

_**"TALA!"**_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: OMG! I really liked that last page or so! Oh yeah! What do you think! Tell me! Review and Taiy plushies for everyone! 

What will happen next? Is Kai dreaming? Or is this real? Wait and see!


	13. Unbreakable

Taiy-Chan: Hey everyone! I'm wrapping up this story, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Everything has lead up to this one chapter! Oh yeah, you have to actually really READ this chapter, or else some of the epilogue won't be clear to you.

Anyways, let's get this started!

Okay, review responses:

ChibiRiyuki- Lol. I'd give you a Ray and Pauline plushy if I had one! So, virtual plushes!

Samuel Tong- Is Tala gonna live? Well, you'll have to see in this chapter!

Burningfate-Yeah, I really liked the ending too! The Camo Experience can wait until I finish this story, k?

Jo-Chan-ANIME- He he. Don't be envious of me Jose-chan! Your story is awesome!

Demdova- Thanks for the review, but it would help if you actually READ the chapter.

**This is NOT a Kai/Tala fic, even though that would've been nice, so when they are being all mushy, they're just being BROTHERS!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Unbreakable

* * *

"**TALA!"**

Kai dropped him gun, not caring has it clattered noisily on the stone ground by his feet. He ran over to his fallen friend, ignoring the dead man two feet away from him.

Kai cradled the limp body in his arms, his tears mixing with the blood that stained Tala's white shirt.

Kai hesitantly raised his hand to slowly caress the pale cheek.

"Tala?" he whispered, his voice heavy with sadness.

Kai took a shaky breath, not noticing as more tears fell down his cheek in a river.

The others watched silently, not caring about their own tears as they watched their team captain, who was so strong, cry for his fallen friend. They dare not move and break this one final moment...

Blue eyes opened tiredly and fire met ice for the last time. Tala smiled sadly.

"You _so_ owe me." he muttered, his good humor and lovable attitude still there, even when death was so close.

"I owe you everything." Kai chocked out, his breath coming out quick, heavy sobs.

Tala chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't leave me, Tala." Kai pleaded. "Not now..."

Tala only shook his head a second time.

"There's only so much someone can take." he answered sadly.

Kai let out a ragged breath, turning his head to hide his tears. He had to be strong..

Tala frowned at this and slowly raised his hand, turning Kai's head to face him.

"S'ok to cry." he whispered. "Shows that you're human, something that was almost taken away from you."

Kai reached to hold the hand on his cheek. Tala's body was growing rapidly colder.  
Tala gently took his hand away and reached tiredly into his pocket, handing the item to Kai.

The crimson eyed boy looked, confused, down at his friend, taking the item and glancing down at it. His eyes widened.

Tala smiled weakly.

"Take care of Wolborg for me, k?" he said in a weak, quiet voice. Kai took the blade and nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes with a gloved hand.

"Wait for me, Tala. Promise me." Kai said, not ever taking his eyes from the redhead's face.

Tala nodded.

"Forever."

"I love you." Kai said softly, his tears clouding his eyes. "My friend... My brother."

"I love you too, Kai, you know that already. Say bye to 'Bry for me k?" " Kai nodded, smiling down at his dying friend.

Tala sighed, his vision was slowly fading. He laughed weakly.

"Goodbye, my friends." he said, smiling at the people around him "Gotta go follow the light." his voice gradually grew quieter as his eyelids drooped. "See you in the next life, don't be late."

"Bye 'Tal." Kai said quietly as the redhead closed his beautiful, ice blue eyes for the last time, his features relaxing. Crimson eyes watched on, hopelessly, as Tala Ivanov let out his final breath and his body went limp in Kai's arms.

Kai took in a deep breath, fighting back a sob. He hugged his friend to his chest, burying his face in the red hair as he cried for the fallen wolf.

Pauline walked slowly over, the whole thing had finally taken its toll on her. She felt as if she'd run a marathon as she knelt beside Kai.

He had been there that morning. They all had been so naive. They all had walked in here, to this horrible place, without knowing what they'd loose in return for their two captive friends. Now, it was too late. Tala... they had never seen the seriousness of this whole situation until that moment, as everything came crashing down... This wasn't a game anymore.

Pauline hugged the blue haired boy, who, for once, didn't pull from the embrace. Her own tears blurred her vision as the others there came over and crouched around them.

They five held each other as they cried for their lost friend.

Somewhere in the cold mountains of this world, a wolf turned his majestic head to the heavens and howled. The sad, mourning sound echoing through the night.

* * *

Sara stared down at her fingers, worry etched into her features. What was happening? Was everyone okay? 

She heard Morgaine sigh heavily and looked over at her friend. Morgaine returned her gaze, shaking her head.

"I might just be the paranoid type, but... I have this feeling..." Morgaine paused, looking at the ground. Sara waited patiently for her to continue. Morgaine sighed again and glanced back up at her friend. "I think something happened... something bad."

Sara bit her lip, but didn't say anything. No words were needed, she felt it too.

* * *

Bryan stared at the laptop's screen, frowning when he noticed that none of their friends in the Abby were moving from one place. 

"What are they doing?" Bryan asked out loud. Kenny looked up from his calculations and glanced over Bryan's shoulder at the screen.

"I have no clue. Should we contact them?" he suggested, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Bryan shook his head.

"I don't know if this would be the ideal time to interrupt." he said, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the screen.

"Look," he said, pointing at the map displayed on the laptop. Kenny followed his finger to where their group was, unmoving.

"What?" the brunette asked. Bryan shook his head.

"I don't know if I'm right, but see here? There's one guard right near them, but they're not moving away or even moving for that matter. Also, they're crowded around Tala ..." Byran trailed off, letting his words seep in.

"What does this mean...?" Kenny muttered, reaching over to press a key, making the map become larger, zooming in on their friends' location.

Bryan sighed.

"I have a guess... I just hope that I'm wrong."

Kenny shook his head.

"If anything happened, I'd feel at blame. I lead them to the wrong place! Why didn't I notice it sooner?"

Bryan turned to glare at the smaller boy.

"Look, kid. No one's at blame here. An accident is an accident. It's not like you wished this to happen."

Kenny nodded slowly.

"I just wish I knew what was going on..."

* * *

Kai looked around at his friends, who were all huddled close together. He shook his head and looked down at the peaceful face of his long time friend. Kai didn't want to leave, but they had to get going. And, he knew that if Tala was here, he'd give them a good kick in the ass and tell them to get moving. 

'_But what do we do with Tala? We can't just leave him here...'_ Kai thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Ray spoke up.

"What do we do...?" he muttered, slowly wiping away his stray tears.

Kai's hand suddenly felt very cold, he glanced down and his eyes widened. Tala's ice blue blade glowed in his palm. With a burst of light, the powerful spirit inside it emerged from its blade. It stood in front of them, his head held high.

:**I will take him back.:** is said in a deep, booming voice.

Kai nodded, looking down at the redhead once more before the others moved aside to let Wolborg come for his master. The great wolf lowered his head to nuzzle his master's calm face. He crouched down to let Kai place Tala on his back. Rising, the wolf turned to Kai, giving the blue haired blader a friendly lick.

:**Don't blame yourself, little one. Tala wouldn't want it. You must keep living your life, but you must also never forget all the times that you've shared.:** Kai nodded as the ice wolf disappeared down the alleyways, off in the direction from which they came.

Kai sighed and got to his feet, the others had already done so. He looked around at his friends. They were all a mess. Their hair messy and rumpled, a tired look etched into their features, their eyes blood shot from crying. Max's happy blue eyes held no more light. Kai could only imagine what he looked like.

His hair was just as it always was, since it was its style to go everywhere. But his clothes were rumpled and stained with another's blood. You could see that he'd lost some of his earlier energy and eagerness. His eyes were just as blood shot as the others, his face paint smudged and nearly all washed away by his tears. His bangs feel in front of his eyes, but Kai straightened his shoulders and lifted his head up, determination burning like a fire within his crimson eyes.

He picked up his gun from the ground.

Tyson looked at everyone around him, his once happy indigo eyes, duller.

"What now?" he asked.

Kai loaded his gun and looked at each one of them, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'll tell you what now, we go and teach that bastard Boris a lesson he'll never forget." he said, reaching up to his ear to adjust his transmitter.

"Kenny?" he said.

There was a pause, then..

"_That you, Kai?"_

"Yes-"

"_What happened! You've been staying in one place for fifteen minute now! And why did Tala leave?"_

Kai bit his lip, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know if you'll want to here this over some walkie talkie. Wolborg should be there soon, he'll explain everything."

"_But Kai-"_

"Kenny, this is no time for questions. I need you to tell me where Morgaine and Sara are. _Now._"

They heard a flustered sigh.

"_Fine. They're being kept two stories up from where you are now, in the lab. I'm sure you know where that is?"_

Kai started to nod, before he caught himself.

"Yes." he answered instead.

"_Boris is there with a lot of scientists and guards. Be careful."_

"Understood." Kai turned and began to walk back in the direction they came.

"Wait a sec." He turned around to face Tyson.

"What is it?" he demanded impatiently.

Tyson frowned.

"Didn't... Tala have Morgaine's blade?" he asked. They looked at each other, worried.

"He doesn't, at least not anymore." they all turned their eyes on Pauline, who was holding out the purple blade. "Tala gave it to me before we left. Though, it would've been safer back with Kenny..." she said, trailing off.

Max shook his head.

"You never know, it might come in handy once we find Morgaine." the blue eyed blader said. The others nodded.

"We might Dream to help us get out." Ray agreed.

"Now that that's settled. Let's go kick some serious ass!" Pauline cried, punching her hand in the air. There was a chorus of 'yeah's before they turned and followed Kai up the metal staircases to go and save their friends.

* * *

The Bladebreakers had gotten in, you could tell by the great number of guards now hanging around the lab. Standing stock still with their guns set and ready to fire, Morgaine just hoped their friends would be able to get in the room, much less get her and Sara out. 

Morgaine looked up as Boris walked over to them. She knew something bad had defiantly happened judged by the triumphant smirk glued upon his hideous face.

He stopped in front of the glass cage and slowly tore his eyes away from them, turning to two near guards.

"Get them out of there. It's time to get this going." He ordered. The two men nodded and moved to open the glass doors.

Morgaine flinched away as they moved to unchain her. She'd much rather stay where she was than get pushed into that machine.

But the guard just grabbed her wrists and yanked the chains off her, pulling her to her feet and out of the cage to stand beside Sara.

Boris grinned as the guards held Morgaine and Sara still, making sure that they weren't able to get, or move, anywhere.

"I've just received some wonderful news." he said, his evil smile seeming to grow wider as Sara and Morgaine's eyes widened in shock and dread. "Yes, very good news. It seems like our dear Tala was shot in the chest, and failed to survive it. Such a pity, he was such a good blader." Morgaine and Sara stared at the purple haired man in shock.

"Y-you're lying..." Morgaine whispered. Boris just chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you want to see the tape?" he said, snapping his fingers. A large screen came down from the ceiling, the image slowly coming into view.

Morgaine and Sara watched, hopelessly, as they witnessed Tala's death. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't _supposed _to be happening!

"N-no..." Sara stuttered, tears slowly making their ways down her face as yet another young teen learned the true meaning of sadness.

Boris laughed his cold, disgusting laugh.

"See? Pathetic." he sneered.

Something in Morgaine's mind clicked and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"After all his training, Tala couldn't even survive _that_." Boris said.

Morgaine glared at him.

"How dare you." she hissed, drawing Boris's attention to her. "How _dare_ you insult the dead." Boris just laughed.

"Have I struck a nerve, my dear Morgaine?" he asked.

Morgaine struggled to get out of the guard's grip, but to no avail. She glanced around the room, nothing was there that could help her. Wait... Her eyes landed on a metal pole that had been placed on the ground now far off. It must have been an extra part for one of the many machines in the room. It didn't look that heavy, it was about five feet tall, but it would hurt like hell if it were to hit you. Morgaine's eyes narrowed as she scanned the room and their situation. It just might work...

Morgaine lifted her leg, kicking as hard as she could backwards, successfully hitting the guard behind her in the crotch. He stumbled back, doubling over in pain, holding his precious organ.

Morgaine launched forward as soon as she was released, moving so fast, and shocking everyone in the room, that they had no time to move and stop her. She ran over to the pole, snatching it up from the ground and pivoting on her heel to face her opponent, who was still staring dumbly at her. Morgaine growled.

"No one..." she hissed lowly. "No one insults my friends and gets away with it. The auburn haired girl lunged for Boris, twisting the metal pole in her hands, ready to deliver the fatal blow that she had practiced so many times before.

But that's when the people around her recovered. The guard holding Sara let her go, pushing her to the ground to land heavily on her knees. He ran forward to stand in front of Boris, whipping out his gun and aiming it at Morgaine.

Before he could even move to pull the trigger, Morgaine was upon him. She swung her weapon around, hitting him right in the temple and making him fall to the ground, unconscious or dead, she didn't stay around to find out.

More people came at her, but all of them were struck to the ground. There was a pause in their pursuit to stop her, in which Morgaine ran for the guards' limp bodies, throwing the pole to the ground and grabbing two derringers (short, small guns).

The guards were back in action again, lunging at the girl. Morgaine's eyes burned with a deep hatred, she aimed the guns and fired, two of the guards falling to the ground, blood seeping onto the floor.

Again and again, the just kept on coming, only to be shot with deadly accuracy and fall to the ground.

Morgaine faintly heard Sara shouting at her to stop, but it was too late. Morgaine didn't notice that her scabs had opened up again, her own blood staining her shirt. Nor did she feel the hot, wet tears pouring down her face.

Soon, there weren't many guards left, and some of the scientists had been shot and Boris ordered the guards to stop attacking.

Morgaine stood there, in the middle of the room, panting, tears streaming down her face. She pulled the guns' triggers again, only to hear them click lifelessly. Morgaine fell, sobbing, to her knees, the guns falling from her limp grip to clatter noisily on the stone ground.

Sara stared wide eyed at her friend, her own tears wetting her shirt. Her clothes were ripped, having been pushed aside so ruthlessly and nearly trampled by the guards.

Sara sighed. It was over now.

"Are you quite done?" Boris asked, all humor gone from his voice. When neither of them answered, he laughed. "Good, because now that you've taken their lives away, you have to pay for it. I've had quite enough of waiting and dragging this out." Morgaine and Sara were picked up from the floor, and pulled over to the machine that Morgaine had noticed earlier. Neither of them had any energy left to move, let alone fight back. "I'm afraid I can't furlong your deaths any longer, my ladies. We will start the experiment now, so that once your little friends get here, all they can do is hand over their blades and watch as you girls give up your pathetic lives." Boris boasted.

Morgaine and Sara fell limply into their separate green-tinted tubes on either side of the machine. The one in the middle was left empty.

Boris walked over to the machine and dropped Dranzer into one of the four sockets by the control panel. It glowed red as wires attached themselves to it.

"Time to say goodbye." Boris said, pushing a button. A heavy, sticky liquid started filling up the tubes, causing both girls to scramble up to their feet, fear giving them new energy.

"I don't think so." Boris's eyes widened as he turned to the lab's door to face the owner of the voice.

Ray, Kai, Pauline, Tyson and Max stood inside the doorway, their guns pointed at separate people in the room, Kai's aimed right at Boris's head.

Boris opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

Kai sneered.

"Time to pay..." he said, cocking his gun. "Game over... Boris." Five shots rang out as each of them fired their guns, the guards and the remaining scientists falling to the ground. Boris's eyes were wide and full of disbelief and anger as he fell to the ground with a _thud_, blood leaking from the hole in between his eyes.

Kai's head shot up to see Morgaine and Sara hitting the glass tubes desperately. Their faces were pale, and their cries for help getting weaker.

Kai's eyes widened, and he ran over to the machine, pushing the 'STOP' button and yanking Dranzer free of the machine.

Stuffing his blade into his pocket, Kai made his way over to Sara's tube, catching her as the glass doors opened, letting her out.

Tyson ran over to Morgaine, getting there just in time to save her from a nasty fall onto the hard, stone floor. He sighed in relief as he checked her pulse to find it beating normally.

Kai brushed some of Sara's chestnut bangs from her face, caressing the soft cheek.

"Sara?" he whispered. "Wake up..." he let out a small sob as Sara slowly opened her eyes, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"Hey Kai... Thanks for coming to save us." she said weakly. Kai just smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips, pulling back to help her to her feet, embracing her in a tight hug once they were up, once again claiming her mouth with his, but this time, more desperately and deep than before.

Tyson waited patiently as Morgaine gradually opened her eyes, blinking at him from behind long lashes.

"T-Tyson?" she muttered, staring up at the blue haired boy.

The said boy nodded, smiling happily, his indigo eyes shimmering with happy tears.

Morgaine frowned.

"W...what happ-" she was cut off when Tyson leaned down to bring his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Morgaine's eyes widened as a light blush flushed her cheeks. Then, her eyes slid closed as she melted into the kiss, bringing her arms up to circle them around Tyson's neck.

"Aww..." Pauline muttered as the two couples embraced each other. "So cute.."

Max just shook his head, smiling.

Ray turned to the black haired girl and grinned.

"Feeling left out?" he teased. Pauline just 'humphed'. She let out a little squeak when Ray turned her head slightly and crushed his mouth to hers, causing her to gasp. Ray took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Pauline grasped Ray's shoulders and leaned in closer to the raven haired boy, deepening the kiss.

"Hate to interrupt you guys." Max said, causing the couples to break apart. Max laughed at their embarrassed faces and continued. "Let's get outta here."

They nodded, all of them agreeing hole-heartedly.

Kai paused on his way to the door, turning around to face the lab's machines.

"Wait a sec." he said, pulling out a grenade. He readied it and threw it back at the machinery, hurrying out after the others.

"Let's get moving. That blast will most likely hit other areas. This place will be om fire soon." Kai explained quickly.

Sara bit her lip.

"What about the other kids here in the Abby? How will they get out?" she asked. Kai frowned.

"Yeah." Morgaine agreed. "I think we've all done enough killing for the day." she said quietly.

"I'll take care of it." Kai assured. "But let's get going first." the others nodded, and they left the hallway just as the grenade went off, fire erupting through the open door.

The group made their way back to the entrance where they came in. Down the last hallway, Kai paused in front of the fire alarm. Reaching out, he yanked it down, the loud siren going off, echoing through the Abby.

Kai turned and ran to catch up to his friends.

Once they made it to the door, they all stopped in their tracks. It seemed like the blow from the grenade's explosion caused the wall to collapse, the door with it.

"Damn." Tyson cursed. "How are we going to get back out now?"

Sara, Morgaine and Pauline looked at each other before moving over to the fallen rocks.

Using only their hands, the girls managed to dig enough into the fallen rubble for their plan to work.

Reaching into one of her many pockets, Pauline pulled out four grenades, handing two to Sara and Morgaine. The three readied them and tossed the grenades into the little hole they dug. Sara, Morgaine and Pauline got to their feet quickly and turned to drag their friends from the entrance to the passage, falling to the ground behind a pile of rocks and covering their ears.

"What the hell did you girls do!" Kai shouted as the grenades went off, the explosion ruffling their hairs and sending the rocks blocking their way out flying through the air.

After the commotion died down, Sara peeked her head up to inspect their handy work. She smiled at what she saw.

The rocks had been blown to pieces, leaving only a bit of rubble blocking the doorway, now, they'd be able to go out.

She stood, Pauline and Morgaine getting up after her.

Sara turned to her boyfriend and winked.

"We were just solving the problem." she sang as the others got to their feet.

"I never, _ever _want to see these three in one room stuck with a bunch of weapons." Ray muttered. Max, Tyson and Kai nodded their agreement.

"Well," Pauline said, hands on her hips. "What are you guys waiting for? Are we going or not?"

Morgaine shook her head, leading the way out.

The Bladebreakers knew that their journey had come to an end. Even through everything that they faced, they ran down the dark corridor with smiles on their faces. Yes, Tala was dead, and they knew that more tears would be shed for him. But he will always be there, with his wacky humor and teasing smile, ready to give them a good shove in the right direction.

* * *

They had learned a lot through their adventures together. The joy of having true friends that you could trust with your life, and the deep sorrow of loosing someone close to you. Things like these shaped people's lives. But they could only move on, because time never stops for anyone. 

Through their adventures together, for they had many more, Morgaine, Pauline, Sara, Tyson, Max, Kai and Ray found people that were _worth fighting for_, and made memories that they knew, they'd _never forget..._

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**This story has been dedicated to: Jo-Chan-ANIME,"Morgaine", and Burningfate,"Sara". Thanks for putting up with me! Luv you guys like the sisters I've never had!**_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: And there you have it! It's done! WOOHOOO! What'd ya think? Was it good? This was, by far, the longest chapter that I've ever wrote. Give me your feedback, I love reading about what you think. 

**This is not _truly_ the end. I'm writing the epilogue right after I put this up. It'll be up in the next week, before me and my friends leave for Washington D.C. for our grad trip! So, don't go away, there is one last installment of Never Forget that you must read, for that is the real ending. One more chapter, and then it's done. Be _sure_ to read it.**

And, hey! If you give me nice lil reviews, I just might get the epilogue up sooner!

Thanks to all that have read and/or reviewed this story.

Taiy-Chan


	14. Never Forget

Taiy-Chan: This is the epilogue of Never Forget. Hope you like it.

Oh yeah, the things that are being said in italics are basically Kai remembering things that someone said, no one is saying it out loud kinda thing, it's like in song-fics, you know how the lyrics are between paragraphs? That's what the sentences in italics are. Can you guess who it is?

"Bla, bla." -Talking

:**Bla, bla:**- Bit beast talking

'Bla, bla.' Thinking/talking to bit-beast

**"**_**Bla, bla."** _Memories. Who said all this anyways? Can you tell me?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

* * *

Epilogue- Never Forget

**Memories. Something that stays with you, always. Things someone said, things that they did. From the beginning... to the end. The memory... has yet to fade away...**

* * *

**"_Hi, Welcome to the Abby, Hell on earth."_**

Kai stood from his messy desk, which was littered with hundreds of papers that he had to sign. He sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. The rest can wait for later.

It was fifteen years to the day. The day that they destroyed the Abby and saved the world for a second time. When they made it back to Tala's house, Kenny and Bryan already knew what had happened.

Three days later, they held a funeral for Tala. Everyone was there. Mr. Dickinson, the All Stars, White Tigers, Majestics, everyone that every knew the redhead showed up. Tala's body was burned, and his ashes released in the cold, snowy mountains of Russia, where he could rest peacefully, and away from all human problems. The wolves had sang for him, their haunting melody ringing in their ears.

**"_Hey, that's cool! Fire and Ice. We're like, total opposites, huh?"_**

After that, the Bladebreakers moved to Canada to finish school with Pauline, Sara and Morgaine's old friends. Participating in tournaments in the summertime. After high school, the team decided to stay in Ontario, Canada, and go to university together. Now, fifteen years later, they all had a family, and lived close enough to each other to visit frequently.

Ray and Pauline married and were blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. Morgaine and Tyson had a huge wedding and now had a son. Max found his perfect someone, and Kenny was now one of the top scientists in the world.

Him? Well, Kai and Sara got married, and...

"Dad! Dad!" He turned around just in time to catch his leaping daughter in his arms. She giggled and hugged him around his neck, her long violet hair flying around them.

"Caitlyn! I swear, one day I won't be able to catch you!" Kai teased, smiling fondly at his hyperactive daughter.

...and him and Sara now had a little girl, eight years old now.

**"_Why complain? Least we're alive."_**

Caitlyn blinked her ruby eyes cutely up at him.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you need, little one?" he asked. Caitlyn grinned.

"Come outside and watch me blade!" she cried, slipping out of her father's arms to grab him by the hand and drag him out of the room. Laughing, Kai let the little girl lead him, closing the office door behind him.

**"_They say there's a light at the end of every tunnel... you just have to find it."_**

Once outside, Caitlyn let go of her dad's hand and ran over to their dish. She ran past the green beydish and came to a stop in front of a row of about ten pop cans. Pulling out her sky blue launcher, she readied her blade and got ready to start.

"Watch dad, watch!" she ordered, Kai shook his head and stood on the patio of their fairly big house, leaning on wall, smiling.

**"_Don't let them steal your life away, Kai. Don't let them win."_**

"Ready?" Caitlyn called. Not waiting for an answer, she concentrated and pulled her ripcord as hard as she could. "Go!" she shouted.

"She's got a natural talent." Kai turned his head to look at Sara. He smiled. "Well, look who her parents are." he chuckled.

Sara shook her head and hit Kai lightly with the cloth she was holding, grasping the now dry dish in her other hand.

"Stop your showing off and watch her." she ordered, going back into the house. Kai snorted, turning back to his daughter.

Her home made blade whizzed through the pop cans with impressive speed, not knocking on down. After it weaved through all of the cans, it stopped at her feet. Caitlyn grinned and picked it up, running back over to her dad.

**"_They haven't won until they have us lying on the floor, face first and are stepping over our cold, dead bodies."_**

"See?" she said, stopping in front of her father. "Did you see? I did it without knocking anything over! You said when I did, you'd give me a new blade! I practiced and practiced and practice-"

Kai laughed and knelt down to get level with her.

"I always keep my promises." he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a blade.

**"_My favorite animal? The wolf. Cause of the, love loyalty and dedication they hold to their families and pack. And that's something to be proud of."_**

Caitlyn gasped, slowly taking the glowing blade from her father's hand.

Wolborg's ice blue blade was cold in her palm.

:**Hello, little one.:** his deep voice traveled softly through her mind.

Caitlyn's eyes widened.

'H-hello Mr. Wolborg ...' she answered shyly. She heard the wolf laugh.

:**No need for the formalities, my little pup.:**

'Okay! Wolborg ... Wow! I can't wait to try you out!'

_**"Kai, we can catch up about everything once you get your ass over here!"**_

"Daddy! This was Tala's blade, right? Am I right? He is one of my favorite bladers of all time!" Caitlyn squealed.

Kai laughed.

"Yes, I told you before, Tala was my friend once, before he passed away." Caitlyn hugged her dad's neck tightly.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to try him!" she cried, letting go of her dad and jumping up and down.

**"_Welcome! To my humble domain!"_**

Kai smiled at her, standing up.

Caitlyn took his hand.

"Daddy? Can we go visit Tala's grave?" she asked sweetly.

Kai looked down at her.

"Now?" he questioned. Caitlyn nodded.

"Let's go tell your mom then." he said, entering the house. Caitlyn followed him on his heels.

**"_All I can give you is a promise..."_**

"Sara?" Kai called, walking into the kitchen to embrace his wife. Sara stopped cutting the vegetables and turned her head slightly.

"Yes Kai?"

"Caitlyn wants to go see Tala's grave. You gonna come?" he asked. Sara shook her head.

"I've got to get supper ready..."

Kai released her and grabbed Caitlyn's hand.

"Alright then! See you when we get back!" he yelled as he and Caitlyn left through the front door.

_**"There's an answer to everything, Kai. Nothing doesn't have a weakness."** _

Sara shook her head, the sound of their car leaving reaching her ears. She stopped cutting again, her eyes widening as it finally hit her.

"Damn you Kai!" she shouted, waving the knife around in the air. "You're not going to get out making dinner _that_ easily!"

* * *

Kai lead his daughter through the many rows of grave stones, stopping in front of the one carved in the shape of a wolf. The wolf was made upon another rectangle stone, lying across it lazily, its paws hanging over the side. It was forever looking forward, as if guarding the grave, for it was a precious memory. 

_**"What if a meteor comes crashing down to earth and destroys it? What if someone is hiding in those bushes with a gun? What if I suddenly kneel over and die? What if? I said this before, and I'll say it again. You never know unless you try."**_

Caitlyn ran up to the statue, her mouth opened in awe at the detail of it.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"Let's pay our respects." Kai said, coming to stand beside her. Caitlyn nodded eagerly and bowed her head, clasping her hands together.

'Hi Tala! Thank you for Wolborg. I'll take real good care of him for you! I hope God is taking really, really good care of _you._ I promise to make you and daddy proud! Bye bye! From Caitlyn.'

_**"Someone has to be the smart ass in this world. It just happens to be me."** _

Caitlyn opened her eyes, turning to her dad who just did the same.

"All done!" she cried, jumping over to stand in front of him, lifting her arms up in a silent request.

Kai laughed and lent down to pick her up, balancing her on his hip.

**"_The only thing promised in life is death."_**

Caitlyn played with some of his blue hair, glancing over a the grave.

"What does it say?" she asked, staring at the words carved in the stone underneath the wolf.

"Tala Ivanov, March 6th ,1989 to June 3rd, 2005. The fiery captain of the Demolition Boys and a great friend. He always thought of others and died a heroic death."

**"_S'ok to cry.. Shows that your human.."_**

Caitlyn grinned, looking up at her dad.

"What's it say under it?" she questioned.

Kai looked down at his daughter's happy face and smiled sadly.

"_Never Forget."_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There you have it. All done! What did you think? Cool? Hope so. Give me your feedback, k? 

There is no sequel after this, so don't look out for one. I'll be working on Beyblade F Fusion a lot more and putting up new stories soon.

I probably won't update any of my stories until July, because this week is graduation week, and then we're going to Washington D.C. the next.

**_Thanks to all that ever reviewed Never Forget or Worth Fighting For, it meant a lot to me! Just don't stop reading, k?_**

Hope you guys liked this story.

See you at Beyblade F Fusion!

_And... poof!_, I'm gone!

Taiy-Chan


End file.
